


she too (and us three)

by potstickermaster



Series: know love's exact reason [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff, Heed my warnings, Kryptonian Sandwich, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Some of it, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: That was all they were: the three of them. There hadn’t been much of an urge to put a label on things. Kara thinks what is most important is that they are there for each other, no matter what, and what they have is a mutual thing that all three of them understand.





	1. us three

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, a few things - 1) sorry this took so long, i'm trash, i hope it's worth it, sorry otherwise, 2) i know nothing about polyamorous relationships, just read through some things, and if i misrepresent what happens in one in this fic, i'm sorry, 3) y'all better say thank you to my awesome beta, @Alex_Frey ([demonialex](http://demonialex.tumblr.com/) on tumblr), 4) hope you enjoy reading, all complaints can be directed to [my tumblr](http://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/), 5) if you're here for the porn, sorry you gotta scroll down, down, down
> 
> thanks for your time! feedback is appreciated, and if the kinks you were expecting weren't here, fret not, there's a next chapter next weekend!

Kara doesn’t have the best experiences when it comes to romantic relationships. Brilliant Winn had liked her, but she didn’t feel the same. Rugged, heroic James and Kara didn’t really work out because of her responsibility to National City. Adam had been charming and wonderful but he doesn’t know about her, and she doesn’t want that burden on him. Mon-El had been something interesting, except they were much too different; he was selfish and faulted her for being something that for so long she thought made her what she always wanted to be: a hero.

So really, Kara didn’t think she was lucky when it came to the romance department of things, having run out of people who she thought would understand.

But then Lena and Sam happened.

It was inevitable, with Lena. The woman was gorgeous and brilliant; kind, and not even aware of the fact. She admired and respected Kara and her work, and though she didn’t know back then that Kara and Supergirl were one, Lena understood all the same that underneath her strength and her cape, she is much like Lena: a woman of vision, hope, and desire to live beyond the shadow of her name.

Sam, however, had been a surprise. There had been that pull, when she first met the woman. She thought it was jealousy. Here was a woman with miles of legs, a gorgeous smile, and a grip Supergirl would be proud of, and Lena was introducing her to Kara with such a proud grin that the blonde could only smile back. But Sam is kind too, motherly and warm like she had so much love to give, and gorgeous, like Lena, and just when Kara had accepted she was kind of gay for one woman, she had come to the conclusion that she was pretty gay for two.

Then their first night happened—passionate, wonderful, memorable. Then the conversation with Sam, and dinner afterwards—then many more dinners, surprise lunch visits, brunch invitations, phone calls and texts and smiles and laughter and longing looks. Kara had been a snowball of feelings rolling down a mountain, unable to stop herself from letting the emotions grow as she went downhill in increasing speed, and before she could realize what was happening, she was in too deep, finding home in a set of green eyes and pale skin and chocolate gaze and tan softness.

When Kara first arrived on Earth, she had to learn to adjust to her new _home._ The Danvers had been helpful and welcoming, but she had to conform to what humans called normal—essentially not accidentally freezing things, or not staring too long that lasers shoot out of her eyes, or not pulling the door out of the frame yet again.

Home then became the Danvers, and Kara Zor-El had to go. She kept her powers hidden, until that one fateful day many more years later that she decided to _just be,_ because what use are these gifts if she doesn’t help anyone?

That had been the rebirth of Kara Zor-El, the heroine—or Supergirl, as Cat Grant had named her. It grew on Kara, on the people she promised to protect, and she had accepted it. Home became National City, and the people of it, hers.

It hadn’t stopped the bouts of longing that crept in at times, in the small silences between the pride in her city’s eyes and the laughter of her friends. She still missed her _home,_ Krypton, all that it was and all that it will never be, missed Kara Zor-El—the Kara that isn’t Danvers and that isn’t Supergirl. Sometimes she didn’t know what _that_ Kara was supposed to be; not a heroine like Supergirl, but not entirely human either like a Danvers, perhaps?

With Lena and Sam, she didn’t have to be any of them. She just had to be, well, whatever she wanted to be. There wasn’t a secret identity she needed to worry about or a humanity she had to uphold, but at the same time she didn’t have to carry the sense of responsibility a hero has. There was no fear of making mistakes—or even the barest hint of them—because she knows Lena and Sam would understand, and at the end of the day she can rest easy knowing that come morning, Lena and Sam would understand, still, and Kara would be home.

Kara doesn’t have the best experiences when it comes to romantic relationships, so yes, she does think it’s funny and she is _damn lucky_ she can hold hands with, and kiss, and hug, and share potstickers with both Lena and Sam—even if all present knowledge would dictate that she would _never_ share her potstickers with another person, let alone two. And she _is_ aware there are many types of love, having learned all about them on Earth. She had heard about romantic relationships—though that had happened after Krypton, considering her home planet isn’t the best example for such, since many marriages had been arranged for the glory of whichever House—and have read about those that involve more than two people. She never really saw herself being part of such relationships, yet there they were, the three of them.

That was all they were: the three of them. There hadn’t been much of an urge to put a label on things. Kara thinks what is most important is that they are there for each other, no matter what, and what they have is a mutual thing that all three of them understand.

It was Lena who said it first, after that first night—they were in Lena’s bed, in the dimness of her room, and the raven-haired woman had told them _I love you both_ and Sam had laughed in disbelief, maybe even cried, before she echoed the words _I love you too._ Kara held them in her arms, nothing in her being but warmth for the two, and had told them that _oh Rao, I love you both, too,_ and she thinks there really is no need for a label for what they had, so long as they feel _it._

//

Some weeks after the night that bound the three of them together, Kara and Lena are over at Sam’s place to help out with Ruby’s art project. Sam is in the kitchen cooking and Kara, Lena, and Ruby were busy in the living room, huddled up on the coffee table. They are building the paper-and-popsicle-stick house for the puppet show Ruby’s class will be having. Lena had been adamant they make it perfect, so she’s quiet, cutting the heavy cardboard with an art knife and lined precision. Kara glances at her every once in a while, biting back a grin every time Lena catches her staring.

The blonde is busy gluing the popsicle sticks together, attempting to get the base of the house down. The three of them work in silence until Ruby decides to speak up.

“So, which one of you is dating my mom?” Ruby asks casually. Kara accidentally flattens the glue gun in her hand and Lena slips from cutting the piece of cardboard, slicing the side of her thumb instead.

“Shit,” Lena hisses as blood spills from her finger. Kara is unscathed, obviously, but she immediately fusses over Lena and puts pressure on her cut.

“Sam!” She calls out as she gives Lena’s hand an x-ray, even though she knows it’s unnecessary. “First-aid kit, please!”

There’s a click, then a crash, then the opening and closing of cabinets before Sam is rushing to the living room with a box. Kara hears her heartbeat race with worry. Sam frowns as she takes in the scene.

“What happened?” She demands as she rushes to Lena. She immediately begins to clean Lena’s cut despite the CEO insisting that she’s fine. The cut isn’t deep, but it did bleed a lot. It’s Kara who answers, glancing nervously up at Ruby who’s looking at her, then at Lena, then to the crumpled glue gun on the floor.

“Uh... Ruby asked which of us is dating you,” Kara says slowly. Sam pauses from placing a band-aid on Lena’s thumb.

“And you accidentally cut yourself?” Sam asks Lena. She doesn’t seem pleased, but Kara knows it’s because she hates it when either of them get hurt.

“I was _surprised,_ ” Lena huffs. The CEO is pouting, but Sam doesn’t seem to be fazed. It makes Lena pout further. “And don’t look at me, Kara broke the glue gun.”

Sam glares at Kara at that. “You what?”

“I was surprised too!” Kara defends. She winces, crosses her arms and shoots Sam a pout as well, and the two puppy faces thrown her way visibly affect her now—she makes a small noise as she packs up the first-aid kit, then looks at Ruby. The girl looks a bit guilty.

“Okay. So I suppose this entails a much-needed conversation,” Sam says with a soft sigh. Leaving the first-aid kit on the table, she gets up to sit on the couch and pats beside her for Ruby. Kara checks on Lena, scooting close to the raven-haired woman to check her wound; there’s a pink band-aid around her thumb that’s printed with hearts. She resists the urge to kiss it, and smiles when Lena threads their fingers together.

“We’re in trouble,” Lena murmurs.

Kara chuckles. “Not yet.” They stay seated on the floor and look up at Sam and Ruby. The tall brunette looks serious but she talks to Ruby in a soft voice. For her part, Ruby seems very much interested, eyes bright and understanding like when Lena would explain to her how certain chemical reactions work when the CEO would bring her to L-Corp’s labs at times.

“You remember what I told you before, when you asked why there were two women holding hands in the supermarket?” Sam asks softly. She runs her fingers through Ruby’s hair as the young girl nods. “This is kind of like that. Love is love, and in the same way it doesn’t see sex, or gender, or race, or social class…”

Sam trails off and shifts her gaze from Ruby. Kara’s heart stutters in her chest when she meets Sam’s eyes. The brunette smiles at her, and when she flicks chocolate gaze beside her, she hears the spike in Lena’s heartbeat, feels the minute squeeze of her hand in Kara’s.

“Sometimes, love doesn’t contain itself,” Sam continues. She wraps her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and Ruby glances at them. Kara gives her a grin. “It can’t. It’s selfless, honey, remember? And some people are lucky enough to find not just one, but _two_ people they love and want to spend their life with.” Sam kisses Ruby’s forehead and Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “Auntie Kara, Auntie Lena, and I are three of the lucky ones, honey.”

There’s only silence for a moment. Kara hears the rushing of her heartbeat against her ears as well as the racing of Lena’s and Sam’s hearts. This is a big step for them. In the couple of months they have been... _this,_ they haven’t told anyone. Kara hasn’t even told Alex. Ruby is the closest person to Sam who would know, and it would explain why they are all nervous.

“So,” Ruby finally speaks as she glances over Kara and Lena before turning back to her mother with a curious expression. “They’re both your girlfriends?”

Sam chuckles at that. Kara hears the way relief rushes through her body, only to be replaced by a sort of excitement. She glances towards Lena and Kara, a soft smile on her lips—Rao, Kara wants to kiss her—then Lena is squeezing the heroine’s hand. Kara glances at Lena at that, only to see the raven-haired woman smiling at her too, and oh, _oh._

“Y-yeah,” Kara blurts out. There’s a relieved chuckle somewhere and Lena leans her head against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Lena repeats. Sam laughs as Ruby bounces on her seat.

“That is so cool,” she grins. “I have three moms!”

The three women laugh and Sam pulls her daughter into an even tighter hug. “Yeah, you are pretty lucky, sweetie,” she murmurs as Ruby wraps her arms around her waist. “You two get in here,” Sam adds as she waves for Kara and Lena to stand. The two quickly get up, Kara giggling as she watches Lena join the pile, resting one knee on the couch so she could hug Sam and Ruby. The blonde grins widely, her cheeks almost hurt from smiling, but there’s only warmth and the feeling of home as she embraces the three of them.

“We’re all pretty lucky,” Lena whispers, and Kara thinks there’s traces of almost-tears in her voice. She kisses the top of her head.

“Except you,” Kara teases. “That cut looks deep.”

Lena huffs as she pulls away. “I’m fine,” she mutters, this time lifting up her hand to examine her thumb. Sam reaches to pull her by the hip so she could sit on the couch, making the CEO giggle.

“Ruby, can you get the pizza bagels I made in the kitchen please?” Sam requests as she looks at the young girl. “About time you three took a break.”

Ruby nods excitedly and heads to the kitchen, an extra bounce in her step. The three women watch her go. The brunette hums as Kara sits on the couch on her other side, and the heroine purrs in content when Sam reaches up to put her arms around their shoulders, her left around Lena’s and her right around Kara’s, her fingers tenderly running through black and honey hair.

“So that was… Interesting,” Lena says with a small chuckle.

Kara closes her eyes as she shifts so she is nestled against Sam. “Girlfriends, huh?”

“Label or not, I do mean it,” Sam murmurs. Kara could hear and feel the way her heart slows, relaxed around the two of them, almost in sync with Lena’s, and it’s this cadence that she could always fall asleep to.  “I do want to spend my life with the two of you.”

“It’s weird,” Kara whispers. “I never really thought I’d luck out with, you know. Love.” The word makes her fluster, still, but Sam’s lips on her forehead makes her smile. There’s a hand that reaches out for her knee, and without looking she knows it’s Lena. “But here you two are. It’s… It’s insane, and I still think I’m dreaming sometimes, but thank Rao.”

“Must you always be sappy, Kar?” Lena mumbles. “Now the joke I’ve been wanting to say since earlier seems too inappropriate.”

“You’re always the sappy one, Lena.” Sam smirks. “Do tell.”

Kara hears her snort. It makes her smile—the world has only ever known of Lena the Luthor, the businesswoman, but here she has an unfiltered view of Lena the ungraceful dork, of Lena the soft lover, of Lena the romantic. “No.”

“Lee,” Kara encourages.

The raven-haired woman chuckles. “Fine,” she sighs. “I was going to make a joke about how I’m glad it’s my thumb and not… Other…. Fingers.”

Of Lena the inappropriate, it seems. There’s a light swat, and when Kara finally opens her eyes Lena is pouting and cradling her left hand in her right, Sam glaring at her.

“You are the worst,” Sam threatens, though there are traces of barely-held laughter on her lips. “Never speak again.”

Kara chuckles. “Not even to scre—”

“Do not finish that sentence, Kara,” Sam interrupts. “Or you’re going home.”

Kara pouts but Ruby chooses that time to return to the living room, a tray of pizza bagels and a jug of juice in her hands. Kara gasps as she gets up and helps her, putting the tray on the coffee table. She quickly snatches a warm one that’s topped with lots of cheese and bacon bits and practically bites half of it.

“I have another question,” Ruby says as she takes a bagel herself. Sam hums in acknowledgement as she gets two, handing one to Lena. Ruby points to the flattened glue gun and Kara chokes on her bite of pizza. She coughs, rather violently, and Sam chuckles as she hands her the jug of orange juice. The two women on the couch fix their gaze on the blonde and the heroine laughs awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. She puts her pizza bagel down and nervously pushes up her glasses.

“Oh… About that…”

//

Ruby had been very excited about the prospect of having Supergirl as her new mom. It took some arguing, Ruby and Kara against Sam and Lena, for Kara to be allowed to give Ruby a quick trip to the clouds, but the two had whipped out pouts that had the two chief officers huffing and making them promise to _take care, or else._ Kara had no doubt they would come up with something terrifying for both of them if they get in trouble, like… Like only vegetables for dinner.

The heroine holds Ruby tight as they fly off from the back door. She hears Sam murmur _she better get back my daughter in one piece_ and Lena giggling and kissing Sam’s worries away, before she focuses on the cold night air and Ruby’s excited heartbeat.

She watches Ruby touch the clouds with such awe and wonder that Kara remembers back when she first flew with Alex, her sister all curious questions and tight grip.

They head home after almost half an hour and a tour of National City in bird’s eye view, but she does promise the girl they can go flying again soon. They come back with wind-swept hair and laughter on their lips to Lena making hot chocolate in the kitchen and Sam bringing several blankets and futons from upstairs to the living room. Kara grins at the sight of the coffee table on the side, the couch moved back to the wall, and several dinner chairs in the room.

“We’re making a blanket fort?” Ruby excitedly asks. Sam chuckles and nods, and the girl eagerly takes some blankets from her mom to help her set up. They manage to make a sizeable one that could fit all four of them and then some—Kara’s powers came in handy because they had to hook a blanket to the ceiling so they could put the TV inside the fort—and another half an hour later, they are huddled under their blanket fort and the warmth of several of pillows and each other. They share late night ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, and a marathon of Disney movies— _Aladdin_ , then _The Little Mermaid_ , then _Tangled_ —and Kara is pleasantly surprised that Ruby knows the songs and she finally has someone to sing along with.

They stay up late, much to Sam’s disapproval, but it’s her who pulls the sheets over Kara and Ruby when they have fallen asleep between Sam and Lena. Sam takes their mugs, plates and spoons back to the kitchen and Lena turns off the TV. She waits until the brunette returns, and they cuddle with the dozing pair between them. Kara stirs lightly and scoots closer into the warmth of Lena. The woman kisses the back of her shoulder as she drapes an arm over her and murmurs _good night_. Sam brushes her hand against hers before lacing them together, and in the dimness of the lamps they had on, they share a smile, and they fall asleep in the warmth of their blanket fort home.

//

With Lena and Sam knowing about Kara being Supergirl, there’s much more worry going around—more than Kara is able to handle.

“We _know_ you can handle yourself, Kara,” Lena sighs as she pulls off Kara’s boots one night at Sam’s living room, after the heroine dealt with rogue aliens. Sam walks in with a tray of three cups of hot chocolate and some cookies and places them on the coffee table. It is late and Ruby is asleep, thankfully, or else she would probably be interviewing Kara right now.

“That doesn’t mean we can stop worrying,” Sam murmurs as she takes the boots Lena has removed and places them on the floor beside the couch. She walks to the arm of the couch where Kara is leaning against so she could unclip her cape. Kara makes a small noise when Sam tugs on it, and she hovers off the couch slightly so the brunette could pull it off. The blonde pouts as she looks behind her, watching Sam fold the red fabric.

“I know, I know,” she murmurs, then sighs in contentment when Sam presses gentle pressure on the knots on her shoulders, enough to dig into her exhaustion. Kara wonders sometimes where she manages to get that strength. “But I’m fine. I can handle myself, I promise.” She reaches for Sam’s hand and kisses the back of it, then sits up so she could pull Lena, who is sitting on the other side of the couch, into a soft kiss.

Sam and Lena relent, as usual—not because of the kisses, they’ll insist, though Kara knows it mostly is, but this isn’t their first discussion and they aren’t about to argue about a matter that isn’t up for debate—so they just cuddle on the couch, whisper conversations about work and the most random of things, until Sam falls asleep against Kara’s shoulder. The heroine carries Sam to her bedroom, then Lena, too, and Kara changes into the pajamas she had kept at Sam’s place before getting into bed with the two. They sleep in Sam’s king-sized bed, Kara surrounded with the warmth of home. She just kicked alien ass, saved National City, and came home to her lovely girlfriends.

She’s more than fine. She’s wonderful.

//

She isn’t fine, the next time. Some deranged Cadmus fan got hold of synthetic Kryptonite. The DEO isn’t able to track the signature before she is sent to the scene, and the next thing she knows she’s barely able to keep herself up and Alex and her team are pulling her out of the area. At least she managed to get the bad guy, she tells Alex, and her sister just tells her she should hold tight because they are going to bake her under her yellow sun lamps at the DEO.

She wakes up, some time later, and she sits up in panic when she realizes that her earlier fight must have been televised and _Rao,_ Sam and Lena must be going out of their minds. She confirms this when she checks her phone and sees multiple missed calls and texts from both of them. Kara leaves the DEO, telling Alex that she had something to deal with.

One of the texts from Lena mention they’re in the L-Corp office, and when she lands on the balcony the sun is almost setting. She hears two familiar heartbeats shift from nervous rhythm to that of relief.

“Kara,” Sam and Lena breathe out. They sprint from where they both sit on the couch and throw themselves at Kara. The heroine is at least recharged enough that she accepts the hug with only a small nervous laugh.

“Hi,” Kara greets. The two pull away from the hug, and suddenly there’s a jab of a finger on her chest. It doesn’t hurt but she does feel it, and she meets a pair of worried glances, red-rimmed eyes that glint with worry.

“We told you to take care of yourself,” Sam hisses. She’s trying to be mad, Kara knows, but her voice cracks in the gentlest of ways. Lena sniffles and crosses her arms. She doesn’t hide the way her green eyes water, and there’s a frown on her lips that Kara wants to kiss away.

“You could have died, Kara,” Lena whispers.

Kara tries to offer them a small smile. “I’m fi—”

“Don’t say that!” Sam exclaims, and she stalks to her desk with a frustrated huff. She sits on the edge of the table, crossing her arms as well, and glares at Kara. “You can’t just- just go off and disappear like that and invalidate the concern we’re feeling. We saw you pass out and fall out of the _sky_ , Kara.” Her voice breaks again but she doesn’t cry. Kara smiles sadly. Sam is the strongest of them, she knows, and she’s beautiful and almost as unbreakable as Kara sometimes and it _hurts_ that she is the one that placed that hurt in her eyes. Kara sighs and reaches out for Lena’s hand. The CEO relents easily, and the heroine pulls her hand so they could walk closer to Sam. Kara reaches out for her hand too.

It’s times like this that Kara, the Girl of Steel, feels the most insignificant yet the most powerful—there will come a time when she would be forgotten, no longer the hero people want, but she is and will remain to be _everything_ to these two women. She feels the rush of their heartbeats, their warmth, and she squeezes Sam’s and Lena’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” she whispers, voice small, but manages a smile that she hopes is comforting. “I was as surprised as everyone else about the- the kryptonite. _But_ .” She lifts Lena’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles before doing the same to Sam’s, and there, Sam almost breaks—she sniffles, just barely, but Kara is able to hear it. “I’m here now, I’m _home,_ and I’m fine.”

There’s resolve on both of their faces, like they want to stay _mad_ at Kara, but the heroine quirks up her lips into one of her goofier smiles—it’s one that never fails to make Lena crack one of her own, and it works; the CEO shakes her head and wipes her teary eyes with the back of her hand, before playfully punching Kara’s shoulder.

“That’s it, I’m redesigning your costume with anti-Kryptonite capabilities,” Lena mutters. She points at Kara.  “And if your boss at DEO has problems with it he can talk to me face to face so I can slap him with all the reasons why this- this- glorified _cheerleader_ costume doesn’t help you. Just because you’re _bulletproof?_ ”

“And fireproof,” Kara supplies. Lena glares at her and crosses her arms again, and the heroine throws her arms up in defense. She looks to Sam for help, but the CFO crosses her arms again, too, and levels Kara with another glare. The blonde thinks her eyes are _glowing,_ and it does make her stutter a bit.

“Not funny,” Sam mutters. “God. We’re going to _die_ worrying about you, Kara. You shouldn’t be so reckless.”

Kara pouts at Sam at that. “I wasn’t. I mean. Not _really._ I knew what I was doing, okay? And I’m fine, Sam. See?” She twirls and grins at the two. “Perfectly fine. Now. Let’s go home? I think I could use a nap.”

Sam stares at her. Kara meets her gaze—the brown in her eyes look more like fire, in the sunset, and it’s fitting because Sam is just that. Kara shifts her gaze to Lena, as if asking for help. The raven-haired woman steps closer to Sam. Kara hears her whisper _you know she needs you, us,_ and the heroine pretends not to hear. Sam finally relents at that, the fire in her eyes softening but they’re still embers, warming Kara inside. It makes Kara grin when Sam nods and mutters _fine_ , and the blonde leans in to press a kiss on her cheek, then Lena’s.

The CEO takes out some of the emergency clothes Sam keeps in her office for Kara to change into so they could use the normal doors. She feels their eyes on her as she takes off her super suit in the middle of Sam’s office, but it’s not with the same heat they usually do it with—when she looks up, Lena’s eyebrows are crinkled with worry as if she’s looking for any bruise or cuts.

“I’m fine, babe,” she says again, and she doesn’t miss the way Lena flusters at the pet name. Kara beams.

They walk together out of the office. If Jess is surprised Kara is suddenly there, she doesn’t show it, she just waves at the three as they leave. They take Sam’s car—they always do, after all, because Sam would insist on driving both of them to CatCo even if Lena had a driver and Kara could fly. Kara asks to take the backseat so Lena takes the passengers’, and the heroine lounges at the length of the seat as her exhaustion catches up with her. She doesn’t notice that she has fallen asleep, but the next thing she knows, Sam is gently shaking her awake, then she is being carried to her apartment.

She feels the familiar softness of her own bed, hears hushed voices, and she yawns and stirs as she feels soft hands tugging her clothes off before they are replaced with softer, well-worn fabrics. There’s a kiss on her forehead, then another, and Kara blinks her sleepy eyes open just in time to pull Lena by her wrist.

“Don’t go,” she murmurs. She thinks Lena smiles at her.

“We’ll be back in a bit, darling,” Lena promises. “We’ll just change, alright?”

The heroine yawns again and nods, then settles in the middle of the bed. She still needs to check with Alex, she knows, but maybe that could wait. She’s just in need of sleep and cuddles.

The bed dips, a few seconds or minutes later, Kara doesn’t know, but the familiar warmth washes over her and she feels arms wrap around her waist. There’s a kiss on her shoulder, then on her forehead, and Kara smiles sleepily. It’s lovely, she thinks, how she has come to know Lena and Sam and all their little quirks and intricacies—Sam likes being the big spoon, _always,_ and she does this thing where she nuzzles the back of Kara’s or Lena’s neck with her forehead as she pulls her little spoon flush to the curve of her body; Lena always slides her cold feet against Sam’s or Kara’s, and it’s Kara who would always say _your feet are cold_ in a grumble but the heroine always, _always_ lets her take all the warmth she could offer. Sam’s goodnight kisses linger, all the time, like she doesn’t quite believe everything is real and Kara often feels like a being revered. Lena’s are softer, tentative, as if Kara or Sam could break with any more pressure, and it’s always followed by an _I love you_ that they always echo, _always,_ even when they had long, exhausting days or fights or even while they slept.

“I’m sorry, again,” Kara murmurs. Sleep makes her voice scratchy. She clears her throat. There’s a comforting hand on her cheek—Lena’s—then Sam nuzzles the back of her neck.

“We know,” Lena whispers. “Did… Did you solar flare?”

Kara shakes her head. “Not really. Close,” she yawns. “I just want to rest.”

Sam hums. “Take all the time in the world, love.”

Kara does. She takes all the time and the love her worlds have to offer. _“I love you both,_ ” she mumbles, and she isn’t quite sure if it comes out in English, but it’s repeated to her nonetheless.

//

She wakes up much later in a tangle of limbs, Sam’s arm over her belly and Lena’s head on her shoulder. She yawns and stretches a bit. It’s still dark outside, and a quick scan of the city with her hearing tells her National City is at peace, for now.

Lena stirs against her. Kara watches her blink away the sleep, dark lashes fluttering against the paleness of her skin. She could count them, had counted them before, one time when she had woken up before either of them and had spent some time just admiring Rao’s own work on Earth. She grins at the drowsy look in Lena’s eyes, like she’s still dreaming, and Kara leans in to kiss her softly.

“Go back to sleep,” Kara murmurs. Lena hums and yawns.

“Are you alright?” The raven-haired woman asks. Kara could only nod. She reaches out and pushes dark hair behind Lena’s ear. The woman’s lashes flutter again, and she cups Kara’s face tenderly. Worry creases her eyebrows and Kara, unable to stop herself, leans in to kiss it away.

“I’m sorry I made you two worry,” Kara whispers. The CEO sighs. It’s heavy, laden with the concern that never really leaves when you’re associated— _in a relationship_ —with a hero, and though sometimes Kara wishes she could make them _not worry,_ she knows they understand. They always do.

“It’s alright,” Lena promises. “Just be more careful next time? I meant it when I said I’ll take a chance on your new suit.”

Kara chuckles and nods. “I’ll give Winn a heads up.” Lena hums. She bites her lip, and Kara watches the way green eyes flick to her lips, before returning to meet her gaze.

“Kiss me again?” Lena offers. As if Kara could say no to that. She grins and leans in, capturing her lover’s lips. A pleased sound escapes Lena, muffled against Kara’s lips, and the heroine giggles when the younger woman pulls her closer by the hip. The action makes Sam stir behind Kara. The blonde hears her before the arm over her pulls back to run her palm over her bicep—goosebumps trail on Kara’s skin and she shudders against Lena.

“This is always a lovely sight to see,” Sam rasps, voice still very much laced with sleep. She presses a kiss on Kara’s shoulder again and leans up a bit to glance at Lena. “Or am I dreaming?”  

Kara chuckles. “If this is a dream, I certainly don’t want to wake up.”

Lena shushes her by pulling her to a kiss again. “Go back to sleep, Sam,” she mumbles against Kara’s smile, “we’re a bit busy.” Sam chuckles at that, and Kara moans against Lena’s lips—almost jumps—when she feels the hand on her bicep move down to her waist, only to slide down her stomach.

“Is this okay?” Sam asks Kara. Lena pulls back just enough, as if to check on what’s happening. Sam’s hand is under the blonde’s shirt, over her belly. When the heroine nods, the raven-haired woman kisses her forehead then her lips again.

“Let us take care of you this time, Kara?” Lena offers. As if Kara needs any persuasion, Sam slides her hand up, pushes honey hair to the side, and presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the base of her neck. Kara hums, melts into the bed and Lena and Sam’s touches, and gives in. The blonde accepts Lena’s offered kiss, soft hands on her cheeks, and she tugs the raven-haired woman closer to her by the back of her neck. Sam busies herself with pressing kisses down Kara’s arm, moving lower. The blonde groans when she feels Sam lift her shirt and nip her belly—teeth, teeth on soft but steel skin. Before she could say anything, Lena is pushing her on her back, Sam is tugging on her sleep shorts. Lips distract her so much, so do hands everywhere, and Kara’s is still a bit lethargic but her mind is so wide awake and racing with _need._

“Much better,” Sam mumbles, and Lena pulls away from Kara’s neck just enough to laugh, and when the blonde looks down, she realizes that she is now very much naked. Sam is shirtless, Kara could see her hard nipples despite the dim light of the room. She reaches out, cups a full breast, and Sam grins at her and leans it to kiss her fully on the lips. Kara moans, squeezes the flesh in her palm, the pebbled bud hard against her skin.

“Catch up, Luthor,” Sam murmurs against the heroine’s lips. The CFO nips Kara bottom lip, making her whimper and grab Sam by the waist. She hears Lena giggle—girlish, teasing—then a flick, and when Kara opens her eyes her room is bathed in red light that makes her heart race.

They decided to install one there, one time, when they spent a lazy weekend afternoon doing nothing and ended up having too much fun (sex) that Kara broke the bed. Sam bought her a new one, and Lena set up the red sun lamp. She did the same to Sam’s bedroom, too, and one time Ruby asked what it’s for, and Sam just said it helps Kara sleep sometimes.

(Kara had laughed at Sam at that, when Ruby had finished asking her questions about how Krypton is the same with and different from Earth, but Lena just pointed out that later, when Ruby had been very far away from them, that _well, being well-fucked does help you sleep,_ and Kara had shut up about it.)

“ _Now_ I can properly mark you,” Lena laughs, and as if Sam wants to test things, she bites down _hard_ on Kara’s lip. It sends a jolt of pleasurable pain down Kara’s spine, makes her eyes roll back. The brunette pulls back and smirks at Kara then she’s pulling away. Kara blinks owlishly, only to focus on Sam and Lena kissing above her—Lena has lost her shirt too, and Kara bites her lip, resists the urge to reach out and touch because her girlfriends are just _there,_ above her, making out like they want Kara to combust from watching.

Someone moans. Kara thinks it’s Lena, and she finally dares to move, reaching out to tease a pink nipple. Lena moans again. Sam pulls back from the kiss to throw a satisfied smirk over at Kara; the blonde mirrors it, proud of herself, and she’s about to tell them to _please, don’t stop on my account,_ but the raven-haired woman is shifting and leaning back down to capture Kara’s lips into a kiss, all tongue and teeth and far hungrier than before. She’s not complaining. It stokes the fire that’s burning in her core, and Sam feeds the hunger—there are Sam’s exploring lips making her way down her stomach as Lena’s soft hands tease Kara’s breasts.

The heroine reaches for dark hair, tugs on it lightly as she growls against full, red lips, all the while Sam busies herself with leaving bite marks everywhere as she makes her way between Kara’s legs.

Kara pulls back with a whimper from Lena’s kisses at the first contact of lips on her cunt, then a hot tongue swiping up her slit that makes her arch her back. Lena murmurs _I love you like this_ under her breath, then she’s kissing down Kara’s neck again. She’s on fire, feels like it, everything is hot and delicious and there are insistent lips and teeth on the sensitive crook of her neck, a hand on her left breast, teasing, tugging her nipple, and Sam is teasing the inside of her thighs with the faintest of nips.

“Please,” Kara rasps. It’s almost too much. She bucks her hips towards Sam but the woman only chuckles and shushes her. She kisses Kara’s clit again—what a _tease_ —but before she could beg some more, Sam is licking down her pussy lips, parting them just enough to tease her entrance with the tip of her tongue. Her moan is swallowed by Lena, who kisses her again and tells her to _let us take care of you, darling._

And Rao, do they take care of her. It’s times like this that Kara often feels like all the luck in the universe has blessed her, two gorgeous women here, on her bed, and she’s teetering on the edge of pleasure even if they haven’t really started. Not by a long shot. Sam gives her clit the slowest, gentlest of licks, Lena is feasting on her neck, enjoying the way Kara whimpers and groans underneath them.

They’re out to kill her, Kara thinks. Her right hand threads through dark hair, her left clutching Lena’s hand on her breast. She squeezes and Lena mimics the action, making Kara moan.

Sam is still teasing. Kara tugs on her hair, enough to hear her hiss, but she can’t say sorry—not with pleas and moans on her lips. She doesn’t want to, not when she isn’t given what she wants. And as much luck she feels at times like this, she feels incredibly powerless, at the mercy of Lena and Sam, but it’s so addicting, this pleasure, this submission, and before she could stop herself she’s begging _please, Sam,_ yet again.

Kara almost cries when Sam pulls away because _what the fuck,_ but then she’s filled with a finger, then two, and she almost really cries this time in sheer pleasure and relief as Sam curls her fingers just _so._ Lena whispers her name against her ear—it’s nothing more than a breath of delight, and if Kara could, she’d open her eyes to look at her, but she can’t, not in this moment when her nerves burn with pleasure and Sam is teasing her clit with her tongue while she fucks her with talented fingers. It’s easy to lose herself like this, bathed in red light and contentment, and she bucks her hips towards Sam, arches her back—she’s falling, too soon, _too soon,_ but she feels Sam crawl up, hears _I love you_ whispered to her in her Kryptonian and there’s lips on her cheek and another on her nipple and _Rao,_ this is how she dies, in the midst of an orgasm, under the touch of the most powerful women in her world.

Kara collapses on the bed, unable to hear anything but the rush of her heartbeat in her ear, unable to feel anything but pleasure buzzing in her fingertips, the tip of her tongue. She whimpers when Sam pulls her fingers out. There’s a kiss on her forehead, and when she finds the littlest of strengths she needed to open her eyes, Lena is looking at her worriedly.

“Are you alright, love?” She asks, pushing back blonde hair away from Kara’s eyes.

The heroine blinks and chuckles, nods slowly. “I’m perfect.” She glances over at Sam who smiles at her in the soft, gentle way she does, then winks and pops her fingers in her mouth.

_Tease._

Lena laughs lightly and kisses Kara’s forehead again. “Crinkle,” she murmurs, and she distracts her enough that she doesn’t notice Sam move off the bed. She comes back, moments later, and takes Kara’s wrists. The heroine makes a small grunt of surprise when she notices the red silk ties in Sam’s hands. The taller woman pauses.

“Are you okay with these?” She asks, and Kara melts all over again. She nods. Sam bites her lip and quietly proceeds with her task.

“Here’s a taste of how helpless you made us feel, worrying about you like that,” she murmurs. Kara doesn’t mind, not really, because there’s hunger in Sam’s eyes that makes her skin crawl in the best of ways, but she knows behind that is the concern that never leaves Sam, or Lena. As Sam moves to bind Kara’s wrists to the headboard, Kara meets her gaze and whispers _I’m sorry, I love you,_ and Sam must have meant to ignore her, but Kara doesn’t miss the way she falters in her movements, swallows thickly, and murmurs _it’s fine, I just worry._

Sam pulls back to examine her handiwork. “Too tight?” She asks, to which Kara shakes her head. Sam hums and steps away from the bed. She shimmies her shorts and panties off then gestures for Lena; the raven-haired woman skips over Kara, much to her amusement, and lets the older woman take her shorts and panties off, too. Kara could just watch from where she’s tied in the middle of the bed. She hears Sam murmur _she’s all yours,_ shivers with the way Lena purrs, then the raven-haired woman is making her way between her legs. Kara follows her with her gaze, coughs when Lena winks at her.

Sam takes her attention though. “Eyes up, soldier,” the woman murmurs, and when Kara does she’s greeted with the sight of Sam moving to straddle her and oh—

_Oh._

Kara isn’t able to react fully, then, because Sam is lowering her cunt to her lips and there’s a broad, hot lick on hers from Lena, and the heroine could only tug on her restraints because _holy Rao,_ this is truly how she dies. Sam’s taste floods her senses; the woman looks down at her with pure hunger, her bottom lip between her teeth. There’s a pause, the barest of nods from Kara, and she whimpers when Sam pulls blonde hair in her hand and hisses _eat._

And it’s like a trigger is pulled with that simple word. Kara obeys and so does Lena—the blonde feels a hot tongue over her slit again, teasing her, and she bucks her hips just as she opens her mouth for Sam. She lets her own tongue out to play, but it seems Sam has other ideas. She grips Kara’s hair tighter, making the blonde hiss, blue eyes darken, then Sam is slowly rolling her hips. The brunette lets out a delicious moan when her clit grinds against Kara’s tongue, brushes against her teeth, moans again when Kara does because Lena, _oh,_ Lena is suckling her sensitive bud in her lips, fingers teasing her entrance too, like Sam had, except she doesn’t wait, slips two fingers inside Kara.

She moans against Sam, making her moan, too, and Kara’s apartment walls learn and relearns the way Kara’s name is sang from lips full of praise and awe.

Staying focused is challenging when talented fingers work between her legs but Kara manages, though barely. She keeps her eyes open, watches the way Sam rides her face, the way her back arches and her tits bounce when Kara flicks her tongue against her cunt. Kara thinks her body is a temple and she'll spend the rest of her life worshipping. Sam has her head thrown back, hand buried in honey hair. When Lena hums against Kara's clit and finds that rough spot inside Kara that makes her tremble and scream, the blonde does exactly that—the resounding vibrations pull delicious moans and frantic movements from Sam, who hangs her head in pleasure, grabs the headboard with her free hand and grips for dear life.

“Make me come, Kara,” she whimpers with a soft plea. Kara meets her gaze, dark chocolate laced with fire, and she tugs fruitlessly on her binds again as Lena takes it as a challenge herself—Kara's thighs tremble against the side of Lena's head as the raven-haired woman sucks on her clit harder, curls her fingers as if in an attempt to distract Kara from what she was told to do.

She'll be damned.

It's almost impossible to keep her eyes open but she does, barely, vision of Sam's pleasured face hazy as she laps her clit and pussy lips. Her juices soak Kara's chin and she's a mess, and if Kara could think she would realize she's made a mess of Lena too.

“K-Kara,” Sam chokes out. Kara feels fire on her fingertips, tastes salvation on her tongue, has heaven between her legs and she's flying, though powerless, flying up up _up_ before crashing into the deepest depths of pleasure and takes Sam with her. She screams Kara's name, a prayer, _oh god oh god oh god._

Everything goes white for a moment. Pleasure burns in the most delicious of ways and Kara loves this, feeling human, succumbing to her basest of her desires. When she comes to, a whimper escapes her lips as she feels Lena pull out, then there are gentle licks on her core, soft hands on her still trembling thighs, and all Kara could smell is still Sam even if the woman had already rolled over to the side, panting. She kisses Kara's cheek and the blonde chuckles, still delirious.

She feels a lingering kiss below her navel, then feels Lena move up to settle on her other side. She presses a kiss on Kara's cheek too, asks if she's okay, and so casually offers her fingers to Sam for her to clean up. Despite it being a sight she's seen a thousand times before, Kara loses all remaining breath and thought, hazy eyes focusing on the way Sam takes hold of Lena's wrist as if she'd pull away, follows the curl of her lips around pale, shiny digits, the swirl of her pink tongue around them.

Kara is sure she feels the pleasure of it tugging inside her again.

“Kara?” Lena murmurs, and only then does the heroine realize she didn't answer her. Kara swallows thickly and nods, makes a move to reach out for her lovers and frowns when she isn't able to move. “Good,” Lena continues. She pushes back blonde hair that sticks on Kara's face and kisses her forehead. “I'll get us some water.”

Before Kara could make her stay, the raven-haired woman is rolling out of bed and making her way out the bedroom. Kara shamelessly watches her with her gaze on her ass. She hears Sam chuckle and when Kara turns to her, she's smirking.

“Another, darling?” She offers as she drags nimble digits down the inside of Kara’s thighs. And Kara, she’s ever so hungry, so she bites her lip, nods, and gives in. Sam kisses her on the corner of her mouth before she’s taking the space Lena had occupied earlier, between Kara’s legs. She dives in with no pretense, only thirst, laps up Kara’s juices on her soaked cunt and the powerless heroine is left to hopelessly tug on her restraints again, whimpered curses in an alien language on her lips.

“I left for two seconds,” Lena says when she comes back. There’s amusement in her tone, and when Kara glances up she’s placing three bottles of water on the bedside table. Sam pulls away from Kara’s pussy, making the blonde whine.

“She tasted nice on your fingers,” Sam murmurs, leans in to graze her teeth against Kara’s clit. The blonde shudders. “I wondered if she tasted better from the source.”

Lena laughs and kneels on the bed. There’s a plea on Kara’s throat, for Lena to stop talking to Sam so she could get back to work, for Lena to do _something._ “Don’t you get the answer twice a week in your office?” She smirks. “Don’t think I don’t know, you taste like Kara when I visit.”

Sam swirls her tongue around Kara’s clit once, then pulls back to mirror Lena’s smirk. “That’s not a coincidence.”

“Can we _please_ stop talking?” Kara hisses as she glares at the two. “Let the woman work, please, _Rao,_ I need—”

Lena cuts her off by straddling her stomach, and there’s wet warmth on her skin and Lena’s smirking face above her, soft hands resting lightly just below her breasts. She hears Sam chuckle, feels a tug on her thighs before they are pulled over her shoulders.

“This is okay?” Lena asks, the softness betraying the smugness of her expression. Kara nods feverishly, though it falters when a moan rips from her throat as Sam finally, _finally_ continues, and there’s a hot tongue on her cunt and Lena’s soaked pussy on her abs.

It’s delirious pleasure, all over again. Sam’s tongue is a gift Kara is blessed with, alternating with thirsty licks on her lips and gentle sucks on her clit. When Lena gropes her tits and teases her hard nipples, the blonde tenses with delight, and the raven-haired woman takes advantage of it, rolling her hips and grinding hard against Kara’s belly. It’s a sight that intensifies the razing fire between her legs, and Kara is torn between wanting to close her eyes from the pleasure, and keeping them open just to watch the way it contorts Lena’s features in the most beautiful of ways.

Lena’s movements slowly turn frantic, desperate, and so do Sam’s—it’s like she’s following Lena’s rhythm, every roll of her hips a flick of her tongue and Kara is brought up to the clouds once more, higher and higher, and it’s a high not even flying can bring her.

Lena whimpers her name. Kara tenses, just to give her something, grinds back against her in a way that makes her push her core harder into Sam’s mouth. Her vision is almost blurry but she fixates on the furrow of Lena’s eyebrows, the parting of her lips, feels the tremble of her body despite her lack of powers. She’s close.

“Come for me, Lena,” Kara rasps, and just like that, Lena screams, hands finding purchase on the blonde’s shoulders as she comes and that’s what pushes Kara to the edge too—she arches, tenses, shatters, a strangled moan of both Sam’s and Lena’s names on her lips.

She barely catches her breath, body still tingling, when there’s a gasp and movements on top of her. She opens her eyes, not realizing she’s closed them, and she’s greeted with the sight of Lena above her. Looking down, she notices that she’s on all fours, and before she could ask, Lena is _moaning._

“What—”

“Tell her what I’m doing,” Kara hears Sam say. Darkened blue gaze focus yet again on the pleasure on Lena’s face. It clicks then, in her head, and she tugs on her binds with a whine. She sees the struggle on Lena’s face and Kara swallows thickly when she opens her eyes. They’re darker than she has ever seen.

“She’s- _fuck,_ she’s—” Lena moans again. Kara hears a spank, the resounding crack of skin against skin, and Lena drops, forehead pressing against Kara’s. The blonde feels every puff of her breath, feels her quiver. Sam speaks but she doesn’t hear what she is saying—her brain is short-circuiting now, probably—and Lena whines again. “Two fingers i-inside,” she manages, short of a whimpered plea against Kara’s lips. “She’s—god, _marking.”_  The blonde groans at that, the image of Sam fucking Lena from behind while she’s leaving a pretty, purple mark on her ass burning behind her eyelids, and she wishes so badly she had enough strength to rip the stupid silk ties off her wrists so she could- so she could watch properly _,_ or _join,_ or just be able to do _something_ instead of just lay here with the barest idea of what’s happening.

It’s torture, almost, and she feels— _helpless._

“Harder, Sam,” Lena begs, and even without her super hearing Kara hears the way her voice cracks. She’s close, already, and the hands on Kara are gone, perhaps now clutching the sheets beneath Kara, and she’s jealous and furious all at the same time. “Just- _oh,_ lick- lick me— _there!”_

“Take the ties off,” Kara whines. Lena whimpers in reply, hisses _close, so close Kara,_ and the heroine tugs on her binds again and growls. “ _Lena.”_

There’s a bite on her neck, bordering painful, and Lena shakes above her. She’s coming, and Kara’s skin stings but she doesn’t care, she just wants—

“Ties _off,”_ she growls again, but Lena pants, pushes herself off to the side with a satisfied giggle like she doesn’t notice the frustration in Kara’s voice. The blonde jerks her wrists against her binds, curses the stupid sun lamp that bleeds red into the room, but thankfully before she could beg— _demand_ —again, Sam is moving to loosen her restraints.

They are barely off when Kara takes Sam, pins her to the bed beside the panting Lena, and the heroine barely registers the shock on Sam’s face. There’s a moment of clarity, there, and when Sam nods the frenzied hunger is back.

“My turn,” she hisses, latches lips on Sam’s neck to kiss and lick and mark, hands roaming, teasing, touching everywhere until they reach her destination between the brunette’s legs. She’s dripping and Kara’s fingers slip in easily, and she is rewarded with a moan of her name—an offering she’s dying to take and take and _take._

Everything Sam has done had obviously worked her up; she’s already clenching tightly around Kara’s fingers though she has barely started, and she claws down Kara’s back and Rao, maybe that sun lamp isn’t really stupid, because there’s something utterly satisfying about the delicious bite of nails on skin, the red marks that she wears proudly.

Sam is coming with a cry of Kara’s name, too soon for Kara’s liking, and she husks _can you take another_ in Sam’s ear and the woman nods, whimpers _please,_ so Kara continues, fucks the ever living lights out of her until she’s screaming Kara’s name again that all of National City probably heard. Sam quivers, breathless underneath the heroine, and Kara rolls over with a deep breath of satisfaction. She watches as she lays between Sam and Lena, both all contented smiles, and she reaches over to the side to turn off the sun lamp.

The return of her powers is slow, like electricity on her fingertips, but as soon as she is able to focus on her lovers’ relaxing heartbeats, she smiles.

“All good?” She asks. The two laugh, voices tired. Kara grabs two bottles of water and offers them to the pair.

“Back to sleep?” Kara offers when they are done rehydrating. There’s no answer, just Lena grunting as she lays down on her stomach and nuzzling against Kara’s shoulder, and Sam turning on her side so she could hug Kara’s side. Kara chuckles softly, presses kisses on her lovers’ cheeks, before she lets lingering pleasure and sleep take her.

//

There’s wriggling of keys that she hears from the distance, but Kara couldn’t be bothered to take notice of it when she’s wrapped in the most comforting of warmths. She hears Alex’s voice calling for her and she hums in acknowledgement, but then there’s the pulling of the curtains and a _shriek_ that has Kara bolting up from where she lay. She sees Alex, eyes wide, cheeks red, and a second later she’s squeaking and stomping away. Kara looks around in panic, and her alarm increases hundredfold when she sees the sight that Alex has just seen: Lena is on her left, laying on her belly, miles of pale skin on display, dark hair splayed over her, love marks all over her ass and thighs; Sam on her right, laying on her side, hand not so innocently resting against Kara’s upper thigh. The sheets pool around their feet, and the silk ties are still around Kara’s wrists, and she throws them off the bed when she realizes her own state of undress.

 _Kara, naked,_ fair skin littered with faint marks, blonde hair messy from- from- well, their activities just _hours_ ago. It’s bright outside, too bright. She blushes hotly and throws a glance over the bed where Sam and Lena stir from their slumber. Kara almost flies off the bed in search for clothes so she could chase after her sister.

 _“Alex!”_ She calls out, before the agent could rip the door open and leave. The older woman is blushing, probably as worse as Kara feels, and she doesn’t quite meet Kara’s gaze. Even the blonde herself is looking at the wall behind her. “Please don’t go, I- I can explain, just- just- stay? Sit, please,” she rambles in panic. The shirt she has shrugged on is skewed—it’s not even hers—and she tugs on it nervously with one hand as she gestures to the couch with the other. “It’s- I’ve been wanting to- _Please,_ Alex.”

She isn’t ready for this conversation. At all. Sure, Kara had talked about it with Sam and Lena—not that Lena had anyone to tell, so she said—but having it _now,_ right after her sister just caught her in bed with them? It’s mortifying, and she wants the earth to open up and swallow her whole, except she doesn’t want to, because she can’t leave Lena and Sam with Alex here. They would probably kill each other.

Alex, at the very least, seems to calm down. Barely. She heads to the fridge where she takes a bottle of beer and opens it. Kara barely reacts; she is going to let her sister have whatever she wanted at this time of day if she needs it. Kara thinks she needs a shot or seven of Aldebaran rum herself. She stands at the other side of the table, across Alex, who takes large gulps of her drink.

“Alex,” Kara starts. Her voice is meek and her sister seems to catch the panic in her tone. She sighs deeply, stares at the table in front of her.

“How long has... _this_...been going on?” The agent asks. Her voice is a whisper, and Kara is thankful. She hopes Lena and Sam had fallen back to sleep, but the heartbeats far too quick for those in dreamstate tell her otherwise.

The blonde sighs and chews her lip. “A couple of months,” she murmurs. She doesn’t miss the way Alex scoffs, though the older woman tried to hide it.

“And you didn’t tell me?” She demands.

Kara meets her gaze, barely, and she flinches at the betrayal in her sister’s face. This is the woman she so trusted her whole life—one of the very first to believe in her, one of the few who would take a bullet for her despite the knowledge she’s indestructible. Kara’s shoulders sag in defeat. “I didn’t know how to, Alex.”

Alex sighs again. When she speaks, her voice is much softer. “That you’re seeing someone would be a start,” she whispers. Kara remembers how Alex had come out to her. That had been a difficult conversation for her, too, but her sister had managed, and right now Kara doesn’t really know why she waited for so long. It must be the sliver of fear that Alex wouldn’t understand—she’s her sister, she loves Kara very much, but there’s the tiniest chance that Alex would see her differently when she finally tells her about this relationship she has with Sam _and_ Lena, and she _fears_ that. Fears that she’d lose one of the people she can’t live without just because her heart fell for two.

Now that she’s here, she suddenly feels entirely too human, vulnerable, and she desperately wants Lena and Sam to be beside her right now, to face Alex, but she knows this is something she needs out of the way _now._

“Is it—” Alex falters, clears her throat. She flails her hands in the air and puffs out a breath, like she’s searching for the right words. “Are you- The three of you?” She settles with.

Kara nods.

Alex nods too, slowly. She sighs again and runs her hand through her hair. At least she isn’t slamming the door on Kara’s face.

At least she’s trying to understand.

“What are you three?” Her sister asks again.

Kara lets out a breath and glances at the curtains that separate them from where her two lovers lay. Now that she’s listening in, she notices that they are, indeed, wide awake, and arguing about whether or not they should go out to rescue her. It warms Kara, feeds her the courage she needs to get through this conversation. “Girlfriends,” Kara smiles fondly, and she meets Alex’s gaze. “They’re my girlfriends, and I am theirs.”

The agent purses her lips. “And you…”

“I love them, Alex,” Kara says in a tone that screamed conviction and sincerity. She’s never been so sure of anything else, and she balls her fists on her sides and lifts her chin, ever brave. She has fought for Lena’s innocence before, despite everyone else doubting her, and she will fight tooth and nail and blood and tears for this if she has to—if it’s the last thing she will ever do.

There’s no trace of emotion on Alex’s face, but Kara could hear her heartbeat, could practically hear her think. “Both of them?” Alex asks.

“ _Yes,”_ Kara answers, quick, sure, bold.

Alex blinks at that, then nods, but she doesn’t say anything for a couple of moments. It makes Kara sigh. She pads to her bookshelf then grabs a book— _the_ book. It’s new but well-read at the same time, pages crinkled here and there, notes written all over the place. Kara hands it to Alex.

“This is… It’s- it’s a book. Obviously.” She laughs painfully. “It’s on, um, polyamorous relationships,” Kara whispers. She wonders if Sam and Lena could hear her from the bedroom. “It’s… I bought it, before- while we- just- just please read it.” She feels frustration claw in her throat, her belly, and she fights the urge to _cry._ For the longest time, it’s with words that she had used to fight—she had learned in Krypton to exhaust all nonviolent ways of settling a feud, and on Earth the skill had become useful—but for some reason she can’t find the words _now._ “I love you, Alex, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I…” Kara swallows, stares at the book in her hand, waves it a bit, just to do _something_ aside from tremble or break. “I want you to know that I’m happy. That they make me happy. It may be different from- from, you know, what you consider conventional, but- but I think you can understand if you know more, about the… _this,_ and maybe you can accept it- me, _us,_ better, if you—”

Then there are arms around her, a grip so strong that the Girl of Steel almost stumbles.

“You’re crazy if you think I don’t accept you and your- your rich, corporate girlfriends,” Alex mutters against her ear. Kara chuckles wetly at that, and only then does she realize that she’s crying. “This is just surprising to me, is all. But don’t you _ever_ think I love you any less, or that I don’t understand.” Her sister pulls away, and Kara sees that she’s holding back tears too, and oh Rao, isn’t it too early for them to be crying?

“Thank you,” Kara murmurs, and she wipes her tears with the back of her hand. Alex kisses her forehead, and the Kryptonian is glad, _so glad,_ that despite losing her planet so many years ago, she managed to find home here on Earth.

“So…” Alex drawls. Kara chuckles nervously and nods.

“Right. Um.” The blonde gestures blindly to the bedroom. “So, so sorry about what you saw. I…” She puffs her cheeks, feeling them heat up all over again, and Alex just snorts before looking away. Kara catches the muttered _yeah, I’m scarred,_ and she bites back a grimace. “Did you… Want to…” She trails off and crinkles her brows.

Alex nods, slowly, like she’s still really thinking about it. Kara nods as well and pads to the bedroom, hidden by curtains. Pushing them aside, she’s both pleased and disappointed to find that Sam and Lena have dressed—she realizes the shirt she plucked from the bed was Sam’s, and the CFO is currently wearing her pajama top from last night. Lena’s hair is on a side-braid over her left shoulder, and Kara brushes her fingers over it as she looks at the two.

“So… I… Wanted to, uh, introduce you to my sister.” She nervously grins at the two. They share a look before they nod. It doesn’t show on their faces but Kara can hear their quickening heartbeat. She ushers them to the dining room, where Alex is finishing the rest of her beer.

“Alex. You know Lena and Sam,” Kara introduces as she gestures to the two. “Lena, Sam, this is my sister, Alexandra Danvers.” She beams at her lovers, an attempt to calm their racing heartbeats, and sighs when Alex crosses her arms. “Come on, Alex, spare them—”

“I’m going to give them the shovel talk, Kara,” Alex says, before she bobs her head to the side. “So out with you. And _don’t_ use your super hearing.”

Kara pouts at that. She stays put, however, only relenting when she feels a hand on the small of her back and Sam saying _it’s going to be fine, honey._ So she leaves, stalking to the kitchen with a grumble as Alex stares her girlfriends down in the living room. She tries to look busy: she gets four mugs off the cupboard and gets the coffee going, but she does listen in—because she has a right to. Sam and Lena are her girlfriends, after all.

“Look,” Alex says with a sigh. “I’m going to be honest and say I never expected to give this talk to more than one person.” Sam snorts. The DEO agent clicks her tongue but continues. “I don’t care what relationship Kara is in. What’s important to me is that she’s _happy._ I don’t think she’s ever been this adamant about something that isn’t about food or being a hero, which is saying something, but do know this.” Alex voice drops, and Kara thinks she hears Lena swallow. “If you hurt my sister, well, let’s just say you’re going to regret it. _Big time.”_

Kara glances over them as she waits for the coffee to finish, and she sees Sam and Lena nod. Kara is sure they have a _lot_ to say, but she’s surprised to hear Sam’s next words.

“Alright, well, if you’re done threatening our lives with something we don’t plan on doing, I’m going to go make breakfast.” She grins in that teasing way that makes Lena roll her eyes. “Please do stay,” the brunette adds, before she’s walking past Alex to grab some eggs from the fridge.

“It’s eleven,” Alex points out. Sam just shrugs.

“Brunch then.”

Lena doesn’t hold back her chuckle, neither does Kara. Alex snorts, then glares at the blonde.

“You listened in, didn’t you? You sneaky—”

 _“I didn’t!”_ Kara insists, pointing to the steaming mugs of hot drink on the table. “I _made_ coffee.”  

Lena laughs.

//

Things have been a little easier, after that. Alex still hasn’t looked her much in the eye, though. She’s pretty sure J’onn knows now too, because there is one time when she had been texting Lena and Alex dared ask who she was busy on the phone with—they _weren’t_ sexting, just discussing how Kara wanted a nice hot bath and maybe some…touching, preferably, before or after. Alex groaned and covered her face, muttering _why did I ask,_ and there was another violent cough—it was J’onn, wearing more expressions on his face than Kara had seen before. She threw him an apologetic grin, or more or less a grimace. He was the closest to a father figure she had, sans Jeremiah, and the thought that he saw what Alex saw made her bolt. Almost, anyway.

Thankfully, they don’t talk about it.

Things with Sam and Lena though, have been _fantastic._ She has almost forgotten how difficult her dating life had been before, because with them, it seems easy, like habits formed out of years of practiced ease.

Usually, on mornings where they come from their respective homes, Sam and Ruby would come pick Lena up, then Kara, then they’d get drive-thru—Ruby and Kara _love_ days like those, because they get to have greasy hash browns and pancakes and Lena would scrunch her nose at them—and Sam would drive Ruby to school, Kara and Lena to CatCo, or just the reporter if Lena is needed at L-Corp.

Sometimes, they stay over at Sam’s, because her house is the biggest and Ruby really loves hanging out with them—a fact Lena is very pleased with, because she loves spoiling the young girl. All movies in the Disney franchise had been watched, and sometimes Kara would catch Lena mouthing along to the lyrics, even if she’d deny everything when she’s confronted.

Sam’s cooking is the _best,_ and Kara finds out that Ruby has the same humongous appetite as her, and over dinner they would stuff their faces with food and Lena would just watch with mild amusement and envy and Sam would look on with concern—and also to check if she needed to bring out whatever back-up dish she had in the oven.

They had invited Alex and Maggie a couple of times for girl’s night, at Kara’s apartment. Those nights are spent with a lot of wine and even more innuendos that had Kara and Lena blushing like tomatoes—mostly because of Maggie and Sam’s amusement; those two had become thick as thieves before anyone else could blink—with Alex torn between drinking the rest of the wine bottles available or probably breaking one against her head when the topic ventures into the filthy.

Kara’s favorite part has to be flying in between CatCo and Supergirl duties just to bring the most random of things to either Sam or Lena. Sam is easier to catch; she’s usually just in her office at L-Corp, muttering to herself about whatever is occupying her time, otherwise Kara would wait at the balcony until she arrives. She brings her favorite treats from the French bakery nearby—sometimes, Kara does fly out to get authentic ones, though Sam _knows_ when she does that and well, she’s not fully pleased most of the time—or sometimes flowers, because those are easier to sneak in since Sam has her office to herself.

(It’s a fact the CFO likes to take advantage of, and sometimes, Kara’s quick visits turn into quickies and well, she’s not entirely to blame.)

Lena’s surprises are a little tricker, because she doesn’t want to alert other employees at CatCo of her “favoritism.” So she usually just sticks to coffee or donuts, though sometimes she has to mask her offerings as gifts to the entire editorial team because _of course I’m not trying to kiss Lena’s ass, I’m just really nice, you guys._

(Sam had made a muttered joke about some particular ass-kissing that had Kara choking on dinner, one time, with Ruby at the table, and the poor girl had almost cried.)

Or when she’s particularly feeling cheesy—every other day, Alex would say with a roll of her eyes—she’d slip sticky notes with random smileys and _I love you_ s in the drafts Lena is working on and the contracts Sam would be signing, and well, yeah, some could say she’s the best girlfriend ever to grace the earth.

They are at Kara’s place, one night, because Ruby had a sleepover with a couple of friends at school. They finished dinner, courtesy of Sam of course, and Kara is grumbling over at the table trying to finish her article due the next day. Sam and Lena are washing the dishes while talking about L-Corp financials—Kara couldn’t really be bothered by that—but their soft voices are distracting and her Kryptonian brain isn’t in the mood to write about National City’s plans for renewing the drainage systems.

“You sure I can’t help you two?” Kara calls out, throwing her head against the back of her seat. Her question comes out as more of a whine, and Lena flicks water over her direction. Sam only laughs.

“Finish your article,” the taller brunette says.

Kara most certainly whines this time. “I don’t want to. It’s so much better to go off flying around. Or, you know.” She grins and turns in her seat, waggling her eyebrows at the two. She giggles. “Cuddles.”

Her grin drops when Lena throws her a look. Her eyebrow is quirked up, unamused, and Kara finds herself swallowing slightly. “As CatCo’s CEO,” Lena starts, and her voice takes on that low drawl that’s supposedly threatening but really, when Kara’s mind is in the gutter, it’s nothing but seductive. “That’s not something I want my employees to be saying.”

Kara puffs her cheeks at that and grumbles, defiantly staring up at the raven-haired woman for a couple of seconds. Lena just tilts her head. Kara almost stomps her feet but she relents, facing her laptop again and the half-baked document she has open. She gets back to typing, rather unenthusiastically, and it’s minutes later that she feels Sam’s soft, warm hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her head.

“Want me to make you coffee?” Lena asks as she puts a plate of donuts beside her laptop, and really, what else could she ask for?

(She asks for more pressure from Sam’s gifted thumbs on the base of her neck and coffee—with the alien kick—from Lena, anyway, and she finishes the article well before her deadline, because no amount of work or danger will keep her away from cuddles.)

//

Kara wakes up the next day, her bed empty and her bladder full, so she barges—floats, more or less—in sleepily to the bathroom to pee. She doesn’t flinch when she finds Sam and Lena brushing their teeth by the sink, nor do the two. They greet Kara with a muffled _good morning_ , and when they’re done Kara kisses them and tastes the mint of her own toothpaste on their lips. Sam smacks her ass and tells her _breakfast is ready, Supergirl,_ before she’s excusing herself to get ready because she had meetings early that morning.

Sam’s early meetings turn into a full, busy day, which is rare. Her texts usually get replied to within four hours, at the most—it’s not that she’s clingy, or needy, it’s just that her girlfriends love her and the only reason they haven’t told the world is because everyone would just be jealous of the fact—so by mid-afternoon, while she’s flying back to the DEO, she calls Lena.

“Hey,” Kara greets. “Is Sam with you?” She asks while she makes her way to their favorite coffee shop.

“In body?” Lena replies in a soothing voice that makes Kara smile. “Yes. In spirit?” She hears Lena call Sam thrice, before sighing.  “I don’t know. I know I’m a workaholic, but this is insane.”

Kara chuckles. “That rough, huh? So no coffee then?”

“No coffee,” the woman replies quickly. “I’ve lost count how many cups she’s had and I’m pretty sure her hands are shaking.”

Kara hums. “Be there in a few, don’t throw anything in her direction.”

“I’m not liable for my actions when one of my girlfriends is ignoring me,” Lena mutters, but she sighs and tells Kara to _take care, I love you,_ before the blonde is off to get flowers and some tea for the two—Kara is more of a hot chocolate person—and donuts for the three of them.

She lands with a whoosh of her cape on the balcony, arms full with her presents. Lena looks up from where she sits at the couch and smiles at her.

“Hey,” Kara greets with a bob of her head. She glances at Sam, who is glaring at her laptop and muttering under her breath. It’s terrifying how even Kara is unable to decipher what she’s saying, so instead of greeting her, the blonde walks to the couch and puts down the bouquet of red tulips, cups of tea, and the box of donuts. She floats over to sit beside Lena and plants a kiss on her cheek. Lena sighs in content.

“So she looks, uh, intense,” Kara murmurs as she takes one of the cups—green tea with a touch of honey—and hands it to Lena. The CEO takes it with a whisper of thanks.

“Right? Pretty sure she’ll end up shooting lasers sooner or later,” Lena mumbles before taking a sip of her tea. Kara shrugs.

“Maybe she just needs a break,” she suggests, and opens the box of donuts she brought. It has a pair of each of their favorite flavors. She takes a napkin and places the Boston kreme on it. “Hey babe, you should take a break,” she calls out to Sam.

Sam glares at her. “I’m busy,” she snaps. Kara flinches, just barely, but it’s Lena who frowns. The CFO at least softens at that, and she throws the two an apologetic look then runs her hands down her face. She sighs heavily, and when she meets Kara’s gaze she looks so soft and guilty that the blonde offers her a comforting smile. “Shit. I’m so sorry. It’s just- I _really_ need to finish this, and just, you two can stay. I’m sorry.”

Kara shrugs and looks at Lena. “It’s alright,” she tells Sam. Lena quirks an eyebrow at her as Kara just shrugs again, an idea forming in her head. “Take your time, Sam. We’ll… Just be here.”

Sam nods and mouths _thank you,_ then she’s back to glaring at her laptop screen again. Lena chuckles and kicks off her heels, then folds her legs under her so she could lean her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m going to die of boredom watching her,” Lena murmurs against the rim of her cup. “You know why I came here? I just needed to sign a couple of papers that could have easily been delivered to CatCo. I just wanted to make out.”

Kara snorts at that. “You could’ve called me,” she jokes. Lena scoffs playfully as she leans over the coffee table to put her cup down.

“You were busy saving the world. I had hoped Sam could handle my hormones,” Lena explains, loud enough for Sam to hear, as she leans back against the heroine again. Sam doesn’t react, only continues the flight of her fingertips over her keyboard.

“Well,” Kara grins as she shifts in her seat to face Lena. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Lena smirks at that, lifts her arm against the back of the couch and rests her head against her hand. “Oh? And how do you think you can help, Supergirl?”

The blonde scoffs smugly at that. With the quickest of movements, she shifts them on the couch. Lena lands on her back with a soft, surprised gasp, and Kara hovers over her with a leering grin. “I know a couple of ways you’d like.”

Lena pushes herself up on her elbows as Kara pushes her skirt up to reveal pale thighs. She loves these corporate skirts, easy access and all. The CEO throws Sam a glance. Kara follows her, and she laughs lightly because _Rao,_ how is she still typing on that stupid laptop?

“Eyes on me, Luthor,” Kara demands with a nip on Lena’s inner thigh, and when the woman meets her gaze her green eyes have turned a darker shade.

“Are you going to make me wait, too?” The raven-haired woman asks. Kara shrugs, continues the way she pushes Lena’s skirt higher, higher, until the fabric of her panties are revealed. She licks her lips.

“We’ll see,” Kara says. Lena answers with half a sigh, half a moan, as the blonde gently rakes her nails against the inside of her thigh. Moving slightly, Kara makes herself comfortable between Lena’s legs and leans in to kiss her core over the fabric of her lace underwear. “Had plans, Lena?” She teases. Hands caress pale thighs that tremble under her touch, and Kara hums in satisfaction, nuzzles Lena’s covered cunt.

“I told you I did,” Lena mutters with a roll of her eyes. “There’s just a change on _who_ ’s executing it.”

Kara laughs at that—Lena could be so cheeky sometimes, and it only manages to rile Kara up. She presses an open-mouthed kiss against Lena’s panties again. The woman moans, bucks her hips, and Kara just smirks against her.

“ _Kara,”_ she hisses. The blonde takes pity on her, just a bit, and she tugs the panties off. They’re already damp, and she has half the mind to throw them over at Sam’s direction. She leaves it around Lena’s ankle, then continues her trek up her legs with kisses here and there. Lena glares at her when she teases the inside of her thighs with gentle kisses, leaves a little bite mark on the inside of her left thigh, but it melts away when Kara focuses her attention to where she needed her the most. Pulling Lena’s thighs over her shoulders, Kara busies herself with Lena’s lovely, lovely plan: she gives Lena’s wet pussy slow, broad licks, her taste flooding all of her senses, and the resounding moan that the CEO gives her is enough to make her panic because Rao, Lena should keep it down or they’ll get caught.

Kara remembers how they all started—it was here, in this very office, Sam on that very desk, the reporter across her, and Lena on her knees, under that blessed desk.

Maybe they should do that again, one of these days… Except Kara won’t be on the other side of the desk anymore.

There’s a tug on her hair and a frantic moan of her name. She looks up to see Lena’s beautiful face, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, politely asking for _please, more,_ and Kara obeys. She latches her lips on Lena’s clit and sucks, lightly, as if to tease yet again, and she’s rewarded with another moan that echoes in Sam’s office once more.

 _“Fuck,”_ a third voice hisses, and Kara looks to the side to see that they finally, _finally_ have Sam’s attention.

Kara pulls away from Lena, much to the latter’s frustration, with a grin and a wet chin. “Hey babe,” she greets with a satisfied smirk, before diving back between Lena’s legs—she has a task at hand, after all, and now that she’s tasted her, she’ll be damned if she doesn’t finish. Still, Kara hears the way Sam’s heartbeat picks up; it’s almost synchronized with the way Lena’s heart is racing, and Kara smiles against her cunt as she continues teasing the sensitive bud that made the CEO squirm.

“I s-said you two could _stay,_ not—” Sam sputters, stumbles through her words, and Lena laughs incredulously.

“We’re _busy,”_ she throws at Sam. Kara chuckles when the taller woman growls, but she doesn’t really move from where she’s sitting behind her laptop and her desk. Kara hears her grab the arms of her seat and grip it, hard, her super hearing picking up the way the material of the chair squeaks, even if Lena’s thighs cover a good part of her ears.

It’s almost as if Sam is… watching.

And Kara will be damned if she doesn’t give her a good show. She reaches up and pulls Lena’s blouse out of her crumpled skirt so she could slip her hands under it. Hands cup lace-covered breasts, and Lena arches her back towards her, hungry and wanting more. Kara easily pushes the material over her chest, taking her hard nipples between her digits and gently tugging on them as she flicked her tongue lightly over her clit. It makes Lena squirm and moan her name, the sound music to the heroine’s ears.

“Kara,” Lena whines. The blonde only hums in responds, then lowers her right hand so she could part Lena’s pussy lips with her index and middle finger. She pulls back, just enough, to glance at Lena’s cunt. She smiles, looks up at the woman, and kisses her exposed bud lightly.

“You’re so pretty like this, Lena,” she murmurs, then she’s slowly licking up her length again. She’s soaked now, her juices dripping against Kara’s tongue, and it’s sweet and erotic that the fire is burning now, on Kara’s fingertips, her gut, and she’s torn between taking her time and just making Lena scream.

Sam’s choked moan is what surprises her. Kara dips her tongue down Lena’s entrance, making the CEO moan her name again, before she’s casting a glance towards the brunette. Her head is thrown back a little, her lips parted and her eyes blown, and when Kara focuses on her she almost comes on the spot.

Sam is touching herself, right hand cramped down her pants, her belt barely removed in her haste. When Kara listens closely she hears exactly just how wet she is, hears what she’s doing—a finger teasing herself, just how she likes it. The blonde hums, then she’s teasing Lena’s entrance with a digit as well, collecting juices on her fingertip then slowly sliding in. Lena accepts her with a moan and a tight clench of her hole that makes Kara curse under her breath.

“More, Lena?” She offers. The woman nods feverishly. Kara complies; she slips another finger, curls them, and finds that spot that makes Lena’s buck her hips against her. The blonde leans in again, kisses her clit, looks up to watch the pleasure wash over the fair woman. Lena is flushed a delicious pink.

Kara rubs that same spot inside Lena as she sucks her clit, and after a small puff of her freeze breath against her tongue she flicks it against the sensitive bud. It isn’t enough to set Lena off, but it’s more than enough to have her sob in pleasure, have her tug harshly on Kara’s hair.

“Please,” Lena begs, her voice cracking in the most desperate of ways. “I’m close, Kara, please.” Kara smiles against her.

“Not yet,” she murmurs. She looks to her side to glance at Sam. She’s still watching so intently, panting now, and a quick peek through her desk shows that she has her legs spread wide, hand working furiously between her legs. Clearly to catch up—not that Kara had plans on making Lena come yet.

Not yet.

She nips Lena’s thigh again, making the woman whine. Another freeze breath, another flick against her clit, and Lena is thrashing, almost wildly.

“ _Kara,_ ” Lena tries again. Kara just hums. She slips another digit inside Lena; her walls clench tightly around her fingers, desperate to keep her in, and she starts a slow rhythm of curling her fingers and brushing against Lena’s spot, over and over again. Lena whimpers, the pleasure bubbling deep inside her, and she hears the same build up in Sam.

“I’m close,” Sam murmurs. It’s loud enough for Kara to hear, along with the _please_ she throws in there, and Kara feels the rush, all over again. It’s not like the rush she feels when she’s flying, or when she’s kicking alien ass. It’s more than that, so much better; it’s the rush of power given to her by both Lena and Sam, when they submit to her like this, and it’s _so_ exhilarating she hears her heartbeat against her ears, together with Lena’s and Sam’s racing ones.

Kara takes Lena’s clit between her lips, sucking, at the same time applying just the right amount of speed and pressure against her spot—months of practice had her perfecting it. Lena is biting her lip, holding back the scream that threatened to spill, but Kara feels the way her body shakes in pleasure. She comes with a choked moan of Kara’s name, and a beat later Kara hears Sam come too, a delicious whimper escaping her graceful lips.

There’s a panicked knock on the door that Kara barely catches, but then it’s being pushed open and Jess peeks in. “Is everything—”

She cuts herself off, and not a moment later there’s a squeak and a slamming of the door.

“Oh my god,” Lena breathes out, but Kara isn’t sure if it’s out of panic or out of satisfaction.

“Oh my fuck,” Sam whines as she throws her head back against her chair.

Kara chuckles nervously as she pulls back with a kiss over Lena’s clit. She pulls out her fingers, slowly, apologizing when the CEO moans out of sensitivity. Kara licks and smacks her lips, then lifts her hand up for Sam. “Clean up?” She offers.

“You’re going to have to come here,” Sam mumbles. “Can’t feel my legs.”

Kara giggles at that. She leans up to pull Lena in a kiss. Lena parts her lips for Kara, and the heroine takes it as an invitation; she kisses her, deeply, lets the woman taste herself on her tongue. She pulls away with a satisfied grin. Lena is still mostly dazed but she’s smiling, too, and Kara pecks her lips before she hovers over the floor over to Sam.

She almost falls on her face when she hears Jess muttering outside. “Was that… Miss Luthor? Under Supergirl? No, that’s… Oh dear, maybe Miss Arias is right, I do need more sleep...”

“You okay?” Sam asks. She’s adjusting her belt now, and Kara nods as she stands beside her. The blonde leans in to press a kiss on her forehead, then brings her fingers to Sam’s lips. The woman parts them willingly and Kara bites her own lip as she drags her index finger against Sam’s bottom one. It leaves a shiny trail with Lena’s juices. She hears and feels the small whimper that escapes Sam, so she pushes her fingers in, lets her fingertips touch her tongue. Sam closes her eyes, moans, then sucks Kara’s digits greedily, her tongue sweeping over and around her fingers that Kara’s knees almost buckle.

 _“Rao,”_ she husks. Sam pulls back with a pop and a grin, then licks her lips in satisfaction.

“Well,” she chuckles. “I don’t think I can work anymore after that.”

Kara smiles and runs her hand—the clean one—through Sam’s hair. “I think you deserve a break, love,” she murmurs, then presses a kiss on her lips. “Let me take you home?”

Sam nods. She stretches on her seat just as Kara turns to help Lena with her clothes. There’s a stain on the white couch that’s probably going to be there for some time and she hopes Jess doesn’t notice it. Kara changes into her civilian clothes and helps Sam and Lena pack up with their files, food, and flowers, then they head out of the office when Kara is sure Jess has left, perhaps to get coffee.

They take Sam’s car home, with Kara volunteering to drive because Sam needs a break and Lena, well, Lena only knows how to drive in theory, hence the existence of her drivers (who essentially don’t have to do work anymore, but still get paid because Lena doesn’t want to fire them).

Kara hums softly to herself as she drives. Lena is in the backseat with Sam, who she thinks is dozing—that is, until, she hears a soft giggle and a moan, and when Kara looks at the rearview mirror she almost crushes the steering wheel in her hand with what she sees: Lena kissing Sam’s neck, the CFO’s head thrown back, and—she slams the brakes when she notices—Lena’s hand down Sam’s pants.

“Kara,” Sam moans, and the blonde hears the wet noises of fingers fucking into hot tightness, “I have a big m-meeting tomorrow. Please, mmh, don’t kill me.”

“ _You’re killing me here,”_ Kara hisses, glaring at the rearview mirror, before she huffs and tries to focus on the road. _Tries_ being the keyword, because she can hear each of Lena’s whispered words, every movement of her fingers against Sam’s soaked cunt, and _Rao_ how is she supposed to drive them home in one piece when she’s so, _so_ tempted to look?

“You’re so _tight,”_ Lena whispers, and when Kara glances over at the rearview mirror she meets green gaze and a satisfied smirk. She growls. Lena knows _exactly_ what she’s doing, and oh, oh she is totally going to make her pay soon.

“Lena,” Sam gasps. Kara swallows thickly, glares at the road, almost ignores the honks and the curses hurled from the outside world as she speeds their way home. She hears the ruffling of clothes, lips on skin—the smacking of lips, Lena’s satisfied purr, which only means she left a pretty mark on Sam’s neck.

Kara recognizes the way Sam’s heartbeat spikes, hears Lena whisper _say Kara’s name,_ and she almost crashes the car this time as she parks the car in the driveway. She rips her seatbelt off and turns in her seat just in time for her to see the way Sam arches, the way she clutches Lena’s wrist between her legs, the way Lena leers at her then at Kara.

Hears the way Sam so beautifully moans out Kara’s name, like a prayer.

Kara’s nose flares as Sam’s scent fill the car. They wait for her to come down from her high, open the windows to air the car out, and the blonde mutters under her breath how _it’s not fair._ Sam promises she can have her turn soon, before kissing her, then Lena, and informs them that Ruby is out for another sleepover. Quickly grabbing her laptop, the CFO heads to her home office to work, again.

“Clearly two orgasms aren’t enough if she’s still functioning,” Lena notes as she watches the woman walk upstairs, and Kara laughs whole-heartedly because no one else gets the chance to see Lena like this—messy and beautiful and unfiltered and crass—just Sam and Kara.

“Let the woman work, babe,” Kara chuckles as she pads to the kitchen in search for possible dinner options. Lena giggles and follows her, stealing a kiss along the way. They work together to fix dinner; Sam may be the best cook in the Milky Way but Lena and Kara can cook too, or at least, manage to make food that tastes fine and is edible without burning down the kitchen.

They let Sam work for an hour and a half—the time it takes for Lena and Kara to finish making something because of all the kissing and food fights that occur while cooking—before they’re dragging Sam downstairs to eat. She can be worse than Lena sometimes when it comes to work.

Kara leaves in the middle of dinner to stop a robbery, then drops by the Luthor’s Children Hospital to say goodnight to kids, and she comes home just in time for dessert.

Sam manages to finish her presentation an hour after midnight, which was something. Kara brought her to bed when she has changed. Lena is already waiting for them on the bed in an oversized shirt of Kara’s, panties, her reading glasses and her science journal of the week, and Sam crawls in muttering about why she ever agreed into being hired as her CFO.

“Because you love me,” Lena says with a giggle. Sam scoffs but mumbles _yes I do._

“Are you going to finish that?” Sam asks as she settles on the middle of the bed, making space for Kara to lay in. The blonde tucks herself beside Sam, her head against the brunette’s shoulder.

Lena nods and hums. “I’ll sleep soon, good night, you two.”

Sam yawns, her exhaustion catching up with her it seems. “Night, Lee,” she mumbles, then turns to her side so she could pull Kara in her arms. She kisses the blonde’s forehead tenderly, reverently, and sighs with an air of contentment as she pulls the blankets over them. “Night, Kar.”

Kara bids her good night too, and jokingly reminds Lena to put on socks because no one wants her ice feet on the bed with them, but tells them _I love you_ nonetheless.

It’s Lena who wakes up first in the morning, despite being the last to sleep, and Kara stirs as she’s stretching the remnants of her dreams away.

“Morning,” Kara greets with a yawn. Lena glances at her and grins, her smile bright like the morning, and she moves closer and leans over Sam so she could press a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“Hi,” Lena greets, then she’s pulling back to kiss Sam’s shoulder too. The woman is still deep asleep, probably tired from work. “You think we should wake her up?”

Kara nods. “Later with breakfast.”

Lena smiles and gets out of bed. Kara gives her an appreciative once over, miles of pale legs on display because of her outfit, before she’s floating out of bed and following Lena with a yawn.

They make some waffles, hash browns, and sliced fresh fruits, and Kara brings the tray of breakfast with cups of coffee to the bedroom. Sam is still asleep when they get there. Placing the tray on the foot of the bed, Kara climbs back in with Lena. The blonde presses a kiss on Sam’s shoulder as the CEO sits on the head of the bed to run fingers through brown hair.

“Wake up, love,” Kara murmurs. They chuckle when Sam scrunches her nose and grunts. Lena taps the space between her eyebrows. “Wake up, Sam, breakfast is waiting,” Kara tries again.

“Also your very sweet girlfriends,” Lena adds with a small laugh as she gently scratches Sam’s scalp.

“If you love me, you’d let me sleep,” Sam grumbles as she hides her face with her arm.

Kara chuckles and kisses her shoulder again. “Come on, Sam. I’m hungry.”

Sam groans, mutters _you’re lucky I love both of you_ under her breath before she’s yawning, stretching, then sitting up, traces of sleep on her eyelids and grumpiness on her shoulders.

“It has nutella inside,” Lena tells her as she pushes a plate of pancakes to her lap, then kisses her cheek. “Don’t be so grumpy, Sam. You did a great job last night.”

Kara nods and hums as she stabs a piece of apple then feeds it to Sam. The woman frowns but she accepts it with a murmur of thanks. “Yeah, and when your meeting is done we can all relax tonight over pizza, potstickers, and some cliche, heartbreaking romcom that’ll make Lena cry.”

“Hey!” Lena huffs. She reaches for her cup of coffee and glares at Kara. “I don’t _always_ cry.”

Sam finally smiles at that, and she gives Kara and Lena a kiss on their cheeks. “Sure. I’m breaking out the good wine though.”

“ _Oh_ I love you,” Lena sighs dreamily, and Kara pouts.

“Not fair. I don’t have my Aldebaran rum here.”

Sam smirks and offers a bite of pancake to Kara. “Who said you didn’t?”

Kara grins widely. _Rao,_ really, there’s nowhere else she’d rather be right now.


	2. she too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out Sam is Kryptonian, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence - Sam has powers but no evil cult lady who forbids her from being a hero because that’s rude as fuck and Sam “Pancake o’clock” Arias doesn’t deserve that shit.
> 
> Shoutout to @Alex_Frey ([demonialex on tumblr](https://demonialex.tumblr.com)) for being a lovely beta, so I hope y'all go thank her. Thanks so much lil bean!!
> 
> If you’re here for the porn, ctrl+F for asterisks (**) to fast forward to the smut.
> 
> Leave your sins with 2017, happy new year!

 

 

It was a beautiful day. Snapper had been bearable and only threatened to fire Kara once. Her favorite show was back on TV. No alarms were blaring anywhere in National City.

It is a beautiful, too _peaceful_ a day, and Kara should have known things would go to complete and utter shit anytime soon.

She is at the DEO, finished with her CatCo duties for the day and enjoying some hot chocolate with marshmallow toppings with Alex—who’s brooding, for some reason, over her cup of scalding black coffee—when she hears the beeping sound of a Supergirl watch. 

_ Sam’s. _

The making of the watches have gone through lengthy discussions. Kara had insisted it would make her feel better if she could protect the two herself, and the watches would be helpful. Lena said she had her own security team to protect her. “That’s what I’m paying them double for, darling,” she pointed out, and Sam claimed she didn’t need protection because there aren’t threats in her life. She even used the “I’m not a Luthor” card, much to Lena’s amusement and Kara’s disapproval, but they finally relented, if only for Kara’s peace of mind.

(Kara had actually thought of giving them rings, because it’s faster to reach for a ring instead of a watch, right? But giving them rings seemed too...soon, even if she would give them on the grounds of safety and not the commitment of a lifetime.

Not that Kara would be averse to that. Not really.)

Usually, Kara likes that she’s right. Instead, hearing the beeping noise fills her with panic, and before Alex could ask, she’s flying out of the DEO.

“It’s Sam,” Kara tells Alex through her earpiece, and she isn’t even sure her sister heard given the speed she’s flying. 

“Where?” Alex asks, her voice mostly static in her ear. Kara tells her she’s at her L-Corp office. “We’re pulling up satellite and CCTV feeds. We aren’t picking up any signal or alien activity.”

Kara grits her teeth. Five more seconds and she’s landing on the balcony of Sam’s office. She finds the office empty save for the brunette curled up on the floor by the balcony door. Anger flares in Kara, and she gives the woman a quick x-ray scan. She seems fine, no injuries, but she looks a little shaken. Kara says she needs paramedics on the scene to her earpiece as she helps Sam sit up. She’s cradling her left rib but when Kara checks, there’s nothing but a cut on her blouse. “What happened?” Kara asks, brushing her fingers over the cut. She feels the way Sam shudders. 

“Some guy pretending to be a delivery man,” Sam explains with a huff. Kara opens her mouth to speak but Sam glares at her. “I know, classic. He took off with the plans for the transmatter tech.” Kara’s teasing smile from her supposed quip turns into a frown. She didn’t know L-Corp still had that. Sam seems to take notice. “You can argue with me about it later, just please go retrieve it.”

Kara purses her lips and nods. She calls Maggie for back-up as she flies out of the building to scan for the perpetrator. She finds him a couple of floors down from Sam’s office, cooped up in a bathroom over a laptop, and Kara sighs. Lena is going to have her ass on a plate if she makes another hole in the L-Corp building—the first time was an accident and she was late for a press briefing—but at least it’s for an actual emergency this time. She blasts through walls until she makes it to the man, who visibly shakes at the sight of Supergirl. Kara scoffs.

“You’re lucky the woman in that office didn’t get hurt,” she mutters as she subdues him with one hand and takes his laptop with the other, making sure she cracks it just enough to stop any signal that it sends, but not too much so as to ensure the police can still look into it. She flies the culprit out of the building—tells him to stop squirming or he’ll  _ fall _ —and she’s pleased when she finds Maggie waiting with two cars and a couple of policemen outside L-Corp. Kara watches Maggie scan his fingerprint, using the alien detector L-Corp had produced for the government and certain private entities—that had been an altogether different argument with Lena—and when they confirm that he is, in fact, human, he is taken to the police car for booking at the precinct. 

“Nice work, Supergirl,” Maggie says with her ever-knowing smile. 

Kara chuckles. “I have to go check on Sam,” she says softly. Maggie nods. She had known about the three of them some hours after Alex had. Kara is sure her sister had ranted about the way she had found out about them, and at this point Kara is just grateful that Maggie had stopped looking at her like she’s some sort of lesbian goddess because if Kara was being honest, if Lena hadn’t come to her apartment that blessed day, she would still be pining after her. And Sam. Rather helplessly, too. “Let me know what happens with the interrogation?”

When Maggie agrees, Kara flies back to Sam’s office. She finds Sam drinking water on her refreshment table, looking so  _ normal _ that Kara almost falters.

“Are- are you alright?” Kara asks worriedly. She walks up to her and places a hand on the small of her back, giving her another once over. Sam gives her a small smile, leans in to kiss her forehead. 

“Just a little shaken. I’ll live.” Sam chuckles. Kara remembers the cut on her blouse, and she frowns as she reaches out to touch it. The fabric has been ripped, but Sam isn’t hurt, which she is absolutely glad for, but there’s something that nags at the back of Kara’s mind. She turns to give the room another x-ray scan and frowns when she finds them.

There are two bullet casings on the floor just across Sam’s desk. She walks over to pick them up, and she isn’t able to stop herself from shaking with anger and  _ fear _ . Sam could’ve—she doesn’t dare think of it. “He- he  _ shot  _ at you?” She hisses, the casings flattening between her fingers. Sam walks up to her, looks at the now-metal discs, and takes Kara’s hands in hers. 

“Hey, I’m fine,” Sam assures, leaning in to kiss the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows. The heroine relents the tiniest bit, sighing with the weight of her worry. “He missed, I’m perfectly okay, and we should really call Lena before she sees this on the news or worse,” Sam grimaces. “Hears from Jess.” 

Kara stares at the bullet casings in her hand, the rest of the room, then at the hole in Sam’s clothes. She bites her lip. “I think—” She chews her lip worriedly, sighs, her shoulders tensing with uncertainty. “I think we should go to the DEO. There’s... Something. We need to confirm.”

//

They fly out to the DEO, with Kara carrying Sam in her arms, bridal style. She is easier to carry than Lena because she doesn’t hate flying as much as the other woman, but she does lack the ability of keeping her hands to herself and Kara is just glad no one really looks up at this time of the day. As soon as they arrive, Alex asks them what’s wrong. Kara can’t really tell her  _ exactly,  _ because she really doesn’t know, but she requests for scans without much word, and J’onn quickly approves of them. He glances at her with concern and curiosity. Kara assures Sam that she would be fine, and a measure of how much trust the woman has on the blonde is that she follows Alex to the medical bay without any questions.

Kara paces as she waits, cape billowing behind her as she walks. Winn tells them the results from the med bay are live on his tablet. He stares at the device for a few moments, then as he scrolls down, the confusion on his face grows. “Kara?” He calls out, attention not leaving his tablet. “You might- you might want to sit down for this.”

“Just tell me what happened, Winn,” she snaps, then apologizes with a soft sigh and helpless flailing of her arms. “I’m just- I’m worried.”

“Right,” Winn whistles, then pulls up the results that came up from Sam’s scans to the screens in front of them. The CFO is still in the med bay, assisted by Alex and Dr. Hamilton. Kara looks up at the results, recognizing all the numbers and charts that she is seeing but not exactly processing them until Winn speaks again. “ So! According to all these... She’s- Well. She’s Kryptonian, too.”

Kara crosses her arms, glances at Winn, frowns, then returns her attention to the screens. The display is mocking her. “What- What do you mean she’s Kryptonian too?”

The man stares at the heroine and blindly gestures to the screens. “I mean... She’s- You know. Kryptonian. Alien?” Winn looks to J’onn, who is frowning more than usual beside Kara, for help, except he is quiet, too. “From Krypton? Like you?”

A small sound escapes Kara, something that is a cross between a groan and a whine, because what Winn just said doesn’t make sense. She throws her hands in the air and stalks to the med bay with a grumble, confusion and a sort of hope curdling in her gut. She finds Sam on a bed, wires attached to her right arm. The brunette sighs in relief when she sees her and Kara hears the easing of her heartbeat to a more relaxed one.

“Have you called Lena?” Sam asks. Alex throws Kara a look. The heroine mentally groans.  _ Rao.  _ Lena. Even if she hasn’t seen the news yet, Lena’s own watch would have been triggered after Sam’s had. Kara rubs her temples. One thing at a time. 

“In a bit,” she says, and she raises a hand to ask for a moment before Sam could speak. “I- We- We have your results, from the test,” she says.

Sam starts to sit up on the bed. Alex doesn’t stop her, just throws Kara a look of concern. “I’m fine, aren’t I?” 

The blonde nods and looks to her sister, then J’onn, for help on how to go about this. “Yes,” she starts. “But- but you were wrong. About the bullets. They  _ did  _ hit you.” 

The confusion on Sam’s face pulls a frown from her lovely features. “What—”

“They bounced off of you,” Kara continues. She stammers, tries to look for words on how to ease Sam into this, but even she is confused and there isn’t another way to go about this. “You’re—” She swallows thickly, meets Sam’s gaze square on. “You’re alien. Kryptonian.” 

Kara hears the spike of her heartbeat at that, a strange cacophony of fear and uncertainty and confusion. “Sorry,” Sam laughs. “Did you just say I’m Kryptonian? Like—” She gestures to Kara with another laugh that sounds more deranged than anything. “Like you? How even—”

With the panic escalating in Sam, Kara walks forward to put a comforting hand over hers. “Hey,” she coos, smiling warmly at the brunette even if she feels a little lost herself. A Kryptonian. Another one, like  _ her,  _ in Sam—her girlfriend. She doesn’t quite know what to feel but her chest does feel like caving in. “No need to panic, love,” she murmurs. For a moment, she forgets that they have company in favor of soothing the fear away from the heartbeat she has come to know. She pulls Sam in an embrace that is tender as the kiss she brushes against her temple. “You’re okay. You’re fine.” 

There’s a clearing of a throat—Alex’s—and the reminder sends Kara hurtling back to reality. She ignores the way Winn's jaw hung open and pulls away from Sam with a murmur of apology. Sam opens and closes her mouth for a few moments and Kara squeezes her hand in assurance.“I’m- I’m alien,” she breathes out with a disbelieving sigh. She looks up at Kara. “I- I don’t even-  _ How?” _

At that, Kara glances at Alex and Winn, because  _ she  _ doesn’t have any answers. 

“According to all this,” the redhead agent sighs as she lets Winn pull up the earlier display from the main control to the screens of the med bay, “Her cells only recently altered how she processes solar radiation, which explains why her, well, powers, haven’t manifested until today.” Alex purses her lips. “Or they have, you just… Haven’t noticed, until you were shot at.” 

Sam’s hand on hers tightens, and it’s now that Kara notices the strength she has—she feels her digits tighten, so much so _ ,  _ and she looks down at her joined hands before meeting Sam’s gaze. There’s a sort of confused glee in her eyes. “I- I have powers?” 

Kara chuckles at that. “Y-yeah, you do.” She squeezes her hand once more. “Your grip is pretty strong right now. Definitely. Kinda like my powers, I guess.”

“Well,” Winn butts in. His grin falters when he sees the scowl on Kara's face. “I mean, yeah, she does, we're just not- not, you know, sure yet to what extent.”

“He's right,” Alex says. “The way her cells process yellow sun radiation isn't quite at the same rate as yours yet, Supergirl. But it  _ is  _ increasing.” She turns to Sam. “It might be better for you to stay here for a few hours so we can monitor you.”

J’onn finally makes himself known with a hum. “Yes, and you do have some paperwork to sign.” He looks at Kara at that, and the stubbornness that comes with being protective of her loved ones rears its head and she meets his gaze head-on. 

“Fine,” Kara relents after a few seconds. She looks back at Sam. 

“We need to call Lena,” they say simultaneously, and this time when Sam laughs it's with the soft cheer Kara has come to know. The blonde ignores Winn's murmured question of  _ Lena? Luthor? Why are we calling Lena Luthor?  _ as she plucks her phone out of her boot. She has missed calls already, a dozen texts from Lena, but before she could call her, Sam is handing her own phone,  _ Calling Lee  _ displayed on it.

“Super speed?” Kara asks with a grin. Sam laughs, but before she can reply back, the line connects. Lena's voice filters through, loud enough for her to hear without bringing it up to her ear—and Kara watches the way Sam's eyes widen, as if she is hearing the same thing the blonde is.

“Honey?” Lena answers with a worried tone. “My alarm for your watch went off, are you—”

“Lena,” Kara starts. “Don’t panic.”

_ “Kara?”  _ Lena, replies, her voice escalating to a high-pitched tone. “Love, when you start your call like  _ that,  _ expect that I  _ will  _ panic.” There’s shuffling in the other line. “What happened? Where’s Sam? What did you do?”

Kara’s jaw drops. “What did  _ I  _ do?”

“The last time you started a phone call like that, you told me that you accidentally broke through my roof.” 

Sam chuckles at that and Kara swats her shoulder, with more force than she intended, but the brunette just glares at her, unfazed. Oh. “Um. I did break through L-Corp earlier today?” Kara says with a wince as she tells Sam to scoot so she can sit on the bed beside her. “But it was to save some of your transmatter portal tech.” Kara glances at Sam, who is rolling her eyes. She watches as Alex hooks up some wires to her fingers. “Also, it’s Sam.”

“That’s not helping,” Lena says, frustration lacing her words, and Kara hears more scuffling on the other side of the call. When Kara doesn’t reply, she huffs. “Out with it, Kara, or I swear to Rao himself-”

Kara stands again. “Okay, she got shot, but—”

“She  _ what?”  _ Lena almost screams in her ear. Kara winces and so does Sam, covering her ears with her hands. Alex asks her what’s wrong but Kara misses what she’s saying with Lena taking off in her ear. “Kara, what- If you- God! If you don’t fly here right now—“

“She’s bulletproof,” Kara blurts out in an attempt to calm Lena down. She looks at Sam helplessly but the brunette just shrugs at her. 

Lena stops, then laughs frantically. Kara turns a little worried. “Excuse me but I think I heard you wrong,” Lena deadpans. “Did you just say she’s  _ bulletproof _ ?”

The blonde puffs up her cheeks with air. “She’s, erm…” Sam quirks up an eyebrow at Kara and the heroine just sighs. ”She’s Kryptonian, too.”

There is a crash in the other line, some cursing—okay, no, a  _ lot _ —and when Sam offers her hand to take the phone, Kara is almost thankful. There’s a frown on her face and she winces every once in a while, and Kara wonders if the things she is hearing are starting to feel like sensory overload.

Kara remembers those times. They were agonizing. The thought of Sam going through that makes her ache.

“Just go pick her up,” Sam says as she looks down at the phone, eyebrows knotted as she flexes hands over the phone. “O- Otherwise she’ll have a heart attack and we don’t want that,” she continues, looking over at Kara with a smile that seems forced. The blonde hesitates, not really wanting to leave Sam—it’s Kara, after all, who is familiar with the torture of the overwhelming sights and sounds—but she nods in agreement, because if anything, Lena’s presence with them might help calm her down. She gives Sam’s shoulder a squeeze and, just before she’s about to shoot out of the DEO, she hears Lena hiss w _ hat do you mean she’s Kryptonian too? _

Kara breaks the sound barrier to get to CatCo. She finds Lena pacing the balcony. 

”Don’t tell me to calm down, Samantha,” she mutters, sounding extremely pissed, and Kara hesitates from lowering herself because she can deal with the end of the world but not a pissed Lena Luthor. She looks inside the building to make sure no one is close or watching. “ _—got_ _shot_? Oh you’re going to _wish_ you died because I’m killing you _myself—”_

“No one’s killing anyone, darling,” Kara says as a form of greeting, and Lena glares at her.

“Kara is here,” Lena mumbles into the phone. “Don’t go  _ anywhere,  _ Samantha _.  _ I’m not done with you.” She ends the call, stalks to Kara and jabs a finger on her chest. The heroine feels it and winces though it doesn’t hurt, and rubs the spot with her hand. She mouths an  _ ow,  _ but Lena scowls. “And _ you.  _ Why didn’t you call earlier? I was so  _ worried.” _

Kara picks her up when she confirms no one is looking. Lena yelps and glares at Kara but shuts up immediately, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck tightly. They fly back to the DEO, Lena’s face buried in Kara’s neck and muttering  _ this is how I die  _ even if Kara had flown her so many times before. Upon arrival, Kara lowers Lena slowly back on the floor and the raven-haired woman wobbles the slightest bit. They head straight to the med bay, Lena’s hand gripping hers for dear life despite the looks thrown their way, and they find Sam lying on a bed under Kara’s sun lamps. The sight makes Kara’s heart skip with the reiteration of the fact that Sam is, indeed, like her: daughter of a lost race, a dead planet. 

She and Kal aren’t the only ones left anymore.

“What’s new?” Kara asks as she approaches Alex, who is fiddling with her tablet as she stands beside Sam’s bed. Lena squeezes Kara’s hand before hurrying to the brunette. The agent hums and points to the readings on the machine that Sam is hooked up to.

“We're baking her. She isn't taking it in as fast as you are,” Alex explains. She pulls up a chart that shows a line steadily increasing, spiking at the end. “The rate is increasing though. At this point she could be processing yellow sun radiation at the same rate as you are in a few days, hours even. We can hypothesize the extent of her powers are the same as yours and Cl- Superman.” 

Kara nods, taking it all in, and turns her attention to her girlfriends.

“I’m going to  _ kill  _ you,” Kara hears Lena mumble. She jabs Sam’s arm with a finger. 

“Careful there, darling,” Sam chuckles, taking the woman’s hand in hers and pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. The way she looks up at Lena is bashful and apologetic _ — _ the same expression Kara wears when she comes home after particularly worrying battles. Sam quirks up her lip in a smile. “We don’t want you breaking your fingers.”

Alex chokes on air at that. Kara chuckles, steps forward to join her lovers with her hand on the small of Lena’s back. “How are you feeling?” She asks Sam, ignoring the whispered  _ wait, so they’re together? _ behind her—Winn. 

Sam threads her fingers with Lena’s as she sighs. “I don’t- I’m okay, I think,” she shrugs. “Just some weird things I see and some- I’m hearing things, too.” 

Kara gives her a small smile. She explains that those are her Earth powers manifesting—super hearing and x-ray vision. She places her hand on Sam’s knee in what she hopes is a comforting way, tells her that she doesn’t have to be alone in this—when it was her, she had Alex, and now, Sam has her, Lena, and Ruby.

“Wait. Lena has  _ two Kryptonian  _ girlfriends?” Winn whispers again. Kara shoots him a glare, just at the same time that Alex swats the back of his head. Kara feels Lena’s back tense against her. 

“Do we have a problem with that, good sir?” Sam calls out from her bed, voice clipped. 

Winn shakes his head. He at least looks apologetic as he looks at Kara, before he is excusing himself out of the med bay. 

Kara sighs. “Sorry about that,” she murmurs. 

“That’s alright,” Lena replies with an amused smile. “I’m not quite sure which part he’s surprised at. Two? Kryptonian? Girlfriends?” 

Sam and Kara chuckle. “So you’re not mad?” The blonde asks. Lena sighs heavily and shrugs. Pouts, even. It makes Kara want to kiss her. She knows the look on Sam’s face means she wants to do the same thing, too.

“I wasn’t mad,” Lena says, whines almost. “Just worried.  _ Really  _ worried.” 

“I’m fine, honey,” Sam assures with a tilt of her head and chuckles. “More than fine, because apparently—well, now I have powers.”

Lena takes a shuddering breath, then gives her a small smile. “I know. But it’s the same thing as worrying for Kara. You know this.”

Sam is quiet, and she meets Kara’s gaze. The confused glee in her eyes is still there, the racing of her heartbeat, and Kara is unable to stop herself from putting her hand on top of Lena and Sam’s tangled ones.

“Powers or not, you know I’ll always protect you, right?” She promises. “Both of you.” 

They smile fondly at Kara at that, looking at her like she put the stars in the sky. It’s something that always makes the heroine’s breath catch, her knees weaken like she isn’t the strongest there is.

“Wait,” Lena blurts after a while. “Can you fly?”

Sam’s eyes widen at that and she glances at Alex, who is quiet as she stands on the other side of the bed processing the data she is receiving, then at Kara. They both shrug, but Kara helps Sam sit up again.

“Think about it really hard, I guess?” Kara suggests. “Maybe it’s like when I stopped flying. You just got to- to- you know.” She snaps her fingers. “Get back in the groove.” 

Sam stare at her incredulously as she stands, but she does start to look more focused. She looks at her feet, eyebrows furrowing, and there is a collective gasp when she lifts, though barely, an inch off the floor. She grins brightly at Kara and Lena, one that could rival the sun itself, and it isn’t even the fact that there is another Kryptonian of flesh and blood in front of her that makes Kara’s heart soar with happiness—it’s seeing the unrestrained joy in Sam’s features. 

They watch her try to hop and hover further, but she isn’t use to it and she does fall, and Kara catches her. 

“Super strength?” Lena asks, when Sam is back sitting on the bed under the sun lamps. The brunette nods with a grin but Lena only bites her lip. “So you need the red sun lamp?”

“Lena!” Kara hisses, blushing furiously and looking absolutely  _ scandalized. _

“I’m just asking  _ for reference, _ ” Lena points out. 

Sam smirks at Kara. “I guess we’ll find out?”

“Okay!” Alex yells, dropping her tablet on the bed. Kara bites her lip and tries not to look at her, but the agent is as red-faced as her sister she leaves the med bay.

//

Later, as Kara waits with Lena for Sam to be cleared, she realizes that she  _ has  _ seen signs of Sam’s super strength. She doesn’t dare share it with her sister though, because,  _ Rao,  _ the mere idea of telling her sister about her sex life makes her want to explode in embarrassment. She does tell Lena though, scoots closer to her and whispers in her ear that there had been times when she would find scratches down her back or hickeys on her neck or on her thighs, even on times they don’t use the sun lamp. 

Lena just breathes heavily, mumbles  _ you’re making me horny, love,  _ and Sam laughs on the bed. When the blonde looks at her, the brunette is smirking in a way that makes Kara clench. 

Well. Lena and Kara both, then.

//

Later that afternoon, when Sam is finally cleared to leave—she’s perfectly fine, all vitals normal, except every once in a while she gets hit by flashes of her super hearing and x-ray vision—Kara requests a car from the DEO to drive them home. Halfway through the way back, Sam stops on her tracks. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asks her, concern taking over her features as she puts a hand on Sam’s, giving no regard to their spectators. They don’t matter, not when one of them is in distress. Kara would readily jump in front of a bullet as Kara Danvers if it meant saving them—not that either Sam or Lena would ever allow it, anyway.

Sam nods. “Yeah, just—” She forces a smile, one that hurts even Kara. “Do you think we can- we can drop by my mom- my mother’s house? We could- we could ask her about. You know.” A helpless shrug. “Me.” 

Kara and Lena share a look for a moment before they agree. The blonde changes into her civilian clothes before they get into the car. Sam insists on driving, if only to distract herself, and there is mostly silence in the car except for the comments from Kara and Lena here and there asking about the places they pass by—neither of them had really gone to Sam’s hometown, just outside of National City. 

(They have talked about Sam’s mother exactly once. It’s a story Sam has kept a secret—Sam had been struggling with her sexuality, when she was younger, barely seventeen, got drunk at a party and thought a hook-up would set her straight. Except it didn’t, and she ended up pregnant, and her adoptive mother kicked her out for that one mistake.

She doesn’t see Ruby as a mistake, though. Not anymore. She is a  _ gift. _ It had been tough, the first few months in a cold, foreign house and  _ pregnant,  _ then in another cold, foreign house with a baby, and there had been times when she had almost given up—it was hard, she had  _ no one,  _ and when she had told Kara and Lena this story they had cried at the implications of it—but she had gotten through, with her daughter. There are days that she is shaken with the possibility of the  _ could have beens,  _ but Kara and Lena remind her that everything is okay now. It had been terrible, terrible years, but they got by, and now everything is perfect and Sam said she would, over and over, live that same life if it meant having  _ this,  _ with Kara and Lena and Ruby.)

They arrive before dark at a humble home that is far from the rest of the houses around it. It reminds Kara of the Danvers’ home, too. Sam parks the car some distance away, stares at the house longingly before taking a shuddering breath. Lena reaches out to squeeze her hand in an attempt to ground her, and Sam offers both of them a small smile.

“Would you- Will you—” 

“Let us come with you?” Lena offers softly, and Sam nods. They take their time walking up to it, and it takes even more time for Sam to finally knock. When the door opens, they are greeted with a short woman with grey hair and a smile that’s as warm and soft as Eliza’s, but Kara can’t really look at her like she does her own mother, because this is the woman who left Sam on her own out in the world—and for all the kindness and goodness Kara is supposed to have, there’s a part of her, hidden in the dark, that  _ dislikes  _ this woman.

“Samantha,” the woman greets, her lips quirking up into an uncertain smile. The heartbeats Kara hears are all quick, nervous, unsure. She clenches her fists on her sides.

“Patricia,” Sam greets stiffly. “I—”

The woman steps aside and opens the door wider. “Please, come in, come in,” she invites, smiling more surely now. Sam glances at her companions before stepping in. “What are you- This- This is a nice surprise.” 

Silence fills the room. Kara can only hear heartbeats, breaths held. Sam sighs after some time. “I just- I need to know something.” She meets Patricia’s gaze. “How did you- Where did you adopt me?” 

Kara hears the change in her heartbeat, watches the way she opens and closes her mouth. Before she could speak, the blonde interrupts. “The truth. Please.”

Patricia closes her mouth and sighs through her nose, clasps her hands in front of her like this is a conversation she always thought she would have. “Well. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your company first, Samantha?” 

The brunette tenses at that. Lena looks at her worriedly and Kara fights the urge to reach out to hold her hand, in an attempt to comfort her. Sam sighs heavily, closes her eyes in frustration, and when she meets the older woman’s gaze there is defeat in her eyes. “My girlfriends,” she says after a long stretch of silence. 

Patricia’s smile falters. Her grip on her own hands tighten, and for a moment, Kara is worried she would have a heart attack. Sam seems to notice the change in her heartbeat, too, because she takes a step forward before stopping herself. “It’s been so many years,” the older woman says. Her voice trembles with an emotion Kara couldn’t place. “And you come back to  _ my  _ home carrying yet another  _ sin? _ ”

Anger, Kara realizes. She hears Sam take a pained breath, and it’s anger that shakes Kara, too, but before she could ask this woman what kind of god she worships for her to think that  _ loving  _ is a sin _ ,  _ Sam is chuckling without much humor and shaking her head. “I’m not here to beg you to take me back,” she says flatly, but Kara notices the barest hint of  _ defeat  _ in her voice. “I’m here to know the truth about myself.”

The older woman stares down at the three of them. Lena is holding Sam’s hand now, and Patricia glares at them. “Check the barn,” she practically hisses. “Then  _ leave.” _

Sam laughs. It cuts Kara, the way she does, and she is reminded of the ache when she first landed on Earth—hopeless, grieving. “I know the way out,” the brunette murmurs, before leaving without as much as a sound. 

The barn is a few meters away from the house. It’s old and dirty and it’s clear no one has been inside for years. Kara’s heart races all over again when she sees it—a familiar pod, hidden under a dusty tarpaulin. They pull it off, and Kara sighs shakily when she takes it in. It’s a pod, very similar to her own, to Kal’s. 

“Kryptonian,” she murmurs, reaching out to touch it. It pulls from her a bittersweet smile. She glances at Sam and offers her a goofy grin, if only to try to cheer her up after that confrontation with Patricia. “So you did fall out of the sky, angel.” 

Lena snorts. Sam manages a fond chuckle, leans in to brush her lips over Kara’s forehead, murmuring  _ thank you,  _ before placing a hand over the pod as well.

There is a hissing sound before the pod lights up. Kara ushers Sam to back away, but the woman’s focus is on the pod. There is a symbol on it, one Kara doesn't recognize. It could be one of the many family crests in Krypton—one she could've learned, had there been time. She tells Sam the symbol isn't familiar when she asks and apologizes. The brunette stares at the pod, looking a little lost.

“This isn’t much of an answer, is it?” She says with a small laugh. Kara understands her, in some way. Kal’s survival had, at least, been planned—safety precautions in place, the history of Krypton with him, with a cousin sent to supposedly protect him. Sam, as she sees it, was saved out of desperation—perhaps a terrified mother wanting to give her baby a chance to see one more day, even if it’s in another planet. 

And just when Kara thought before that she had so little left of Krypton, here Sam is, with nothing. The blonde reaches out with a hand on Sam’s shoulder and offers her a small smile. 

“It means your family loves you,” Kara whispers. She still carries the guilt of the knowledge that her own parents had everything to do with Krypton’s destruction, and she doesn’t know what would happen if Sam were to find out. She bites her tongue, just for now. “Gave you a chance to live a life.”

Sam sighs deeply and gives the pod another glance. “I don’t remember anything,” she murmurs. “And I- Well, this doesn’t really change things now, does it?” She gives Kara and Lena a smile before stepping back from the pod. “All that Krypton is to me at this point is a planet I’ve come from. I may be Kryptonian in flesh and blood but…” She shrugs. “I still am who I am.” 

There’s an ache, yet again, in Kara’s chest, but it vanishes as soon as she feels Sam’s hand on hers that pull her into a hug. “But you’ll still tell us more about Krypton, right?” Sam asks.

The ache blooms into hope, and she buries her face on the crook of Sam’s neck with a shaky breath. “Always.” 

Lena walks up to them and leans up to kiss them both on the cheeks. “We love you still, Sam, Kryptonian or not.” Kara pulls back from the hug and glances at Lena, laughter bubbling from her lips. “Although, it is very amusing to me that my two girlfriends are in fact Kryptonians.”

Sam manages a smile, finally, one that is warm, one that Kara is familiar with. “You could say you have a type.” 

They share a laugh that Kara hopes Patricia hears, if only to prove to her that Sam is happy now and the only thing ever wrong about love is when it isn’t set free to prosper.

//

They make their way home with Lena driving. Sam is quiet on the passenger’s seat, and Kara is uncomfortable with it. She can hear her heartbeat, hear her thinking almost, but she doesn’t know  _ what  _ she’s thinking. 

“Do you miss it, Kara? Home,” Sam asks, after a few miles and minutes. “Krypton, I mean.” 

Kara looks down at her hands. Under her shirt is the suit that bears the crest of her family, under her skin the blood that makes her part of it. “All the time,” she admits. She has many memories of it—the life, the scenery, the sights and sounds and the people, all her friends, family. That is all she has of Krypton now. Memories. She sighs, looks at the rearview mirror where she meets Sam’s gaze, still lost. “But home is Earth now,” she continues, smiles warmly. “Home is with my friends and family here. With the two of you.” 

Sam looks like she is two seconds from crying, but she brushes the back of her hand across her eyes and chuckles. “Stop being so sweet or I’ll scoot back there and make out with you.” 

Kara grins at that. “I have no complaints.”

“I do,” Lena says with a scoff, but when Kara meets her gaze at the rearview mirror there is laughter and gratitude on her green eyes. “What about me?” 

Sam laughs and laughs and laughs and she’s home, again, in that car, Lena’s hand on her thigh and Kara’s on her shoulder. Kara hears her heartbeat mellow into contentment, and she thinks that yes, this is home.

//

“So,” Lena says as they are getting out of the car. “If you’re as Kryptonian as Kara is, that means you need the sun lamp, yes?”

“So you are serious about that after all,” Kara chuckles. Lena shrugs with a grin. “What I’m getting here is you two have a lot of fun without me,” Kara teases, but she chokes on air when she’s pulled flush to Sam’s front. Warm breath tickles her neck.

“Baby,” Sam purrs. “You know you can always drop by my office.” 

Kara swats her arm as she feels heat rise up her neck and cheeks. Sam and Lena laugh, and the blonde’s pout is easily kissed away by both of them. 

“We should use it just to make sure,” Sam finally answers as she pulls away from Kara and makes her way to the kitchen. “We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Lena smiles, warm and trusting. “I know you wouldn’t.”

Silence falls upon them, and Kara can almost feel the tension around them escalate in the span of a mere second.

“Is Ruby home?” Lena asks, voice breathy that it sends shudders down Kara’s spine.

“That never stopped you, much to my displeasure,” Sam shoots back.

It’s Kara who laughs, the sound strained with want. “I remember you were very, very pleasured.”

**

Once they have confirmed that, yes, Ruby is out of the house for a study session which  _ might  _ turn into a sleepover—Kara is almost sure Ruby is enjoying the leniency Sam dissolves into when Lena and Kara are over at the house, but she doesn’t want to think about the girl knowing about their- their-  _ oh Rao,  _ she hopes she doesn’t—the three find themselves in Sam’s bedroom. Their clothes are strewn about; Sam is on her back on the bed, now in just dark blue cotton boyshorts (it started as a joke, with Maggie giving Sam and Lena a pair of Supergirl boyshorts each one time during game night, but Sam started wearing them because she says they’re comfortable, and it isn’t a secret that Lena  _ loves  _ them). Lena, who is only wearing her ponytail now, is straddling her lap, pressing soft kisses on the brunette’s neck, while a fully-naked Kara is settled beside them, cradling Sam’s cheek on her hand and bruising her lips with hungry kisses.

Sam pulls back from Kara with a gasp. The blonde looks at her worriedly despite the flush on her cheeks. “What’s wrong, beloved?” 

“I can—” Sam swallows. “I can hear your heartbeats.” 

Lena pulls away with that as well to look at them. She bites her lip. “Is that- Is that bad?” 

Sam shakes her head. “No, no, it’s—” She shakes her head, laughs, reaches out to place a soft hand on Lena’s chest over her heart. “It’s a lovely thing.”

Kara knows. She has memorized their heartbeats by now. She puts her hand over Sam’s on Lena's chest and leans in to kiss the brunette again, softer this time. “You’re lovely,” she murmurs. She feels Lena’s worry from earlier ease back into its quick staccato. She shares a glance with the raven-haired woman before she plants a kiss on Sam’s temple.  

“Let us love you,” Lena whispers, nuzzling lower against Sam’s neck. Kara hears the way Sam shudders, melts under their touch, and Kara lets her hand on her cheek travel lower, brushes against her collarbone until she is cupping a breast. Against the back of her hand she feels Lena’s warmth. Kara pulls back, kisses Lena’s shoulder, then kisses Sam again with a murmur of  _ let us take care of you. _

And Sam surrenders. 

Kara makes her way down, trailing down olive skin with kisses. She brushes against a nipple with a warm breath, then cold, feels Sam shudder against her again before she’s moving to kiss Lena’s back this time. “Move up a bit, love,” Kara whispers to Lena, and when she does, the raven-haired woman whimpers and Sam groans. As she positions herself between Sam’s legs, Kara notices the damp spot on Sam's boyshorts, both her own and Lena's. A curse falls from Kara's lips, and she doesn’t stop herself from dragging her palms down Sam’s thighs, spreading her legs, and pressing a kiss on the darkened fabric. She hums and Sam whimpers. Kara hears the way she slams her hands on the bed with restraint, hears the fabric rustle in her fists, and it dawns on Kara that Sam is of sheer strength now, under all this softness. Lena presses an even softer kiss, tells Sam  _ I love you.  _

The blonde focuses on her task of pulling Sam’s remaining piece of clothing off. She bites her lip at the wetness she finds, immediately leans in to kiss Sam’s cunt, just to tease, and she is responded with tensing muscles underneath her palms, Sam’s groan, and Lena’s whimpered  _ fuck.  _ When Kara looks up, she sees pale back arch and hips roll, and she realizes, then, that Lena is riding Sam’s stomach—of tense softness and steel, if her description of Kara’s is any indication—and the blonde finds herself moaning against Sam that she is rewarded, yet again, with a delicious moan from the brunette. 

“Jesus,” Sam chokes out. Kara smiles, kisses a trembling thigh—makes sure to leave a mark—and thinks it would please Rao to have another of his children praying to him. 

For now, though, Kara would  _ love  _ to be the one prayed to. 

She gives Sam’s core a broad lick, nails gently scratching her inner thighs as she quivers underneath her, before she pulls her thighs over her shoulders. The woman whimpers Kara’s name, arches ever so slightly that it draws a delicious moan from Lena. Kara looks up, watches the ever-graceful way Lena rolls and gyrates her hips, drowns in the taste that is Sam as she cools her tongue before teasing her clit with it. 

“You two are going to kill me,” Sam laughs breathlessly, and it stutters into a long, drawn out moan that is muffled against lips as Lena silences her with a kiss, just as Kara takes her clit back between her lips to suck and tease with her cold tongue. The blonde barely notices, but when she realizes the way Sam’s thighs squeeze around her head is much  _ stronger  _ than before is a reminder that Kara is, in fact, going down on her very  _ Kryptonian  _ girlfriend. Kara never really pictured that happening before, but now that she is, her head rolls down the gutter and races with the possibilities. 

“ _ Kara,”  _ Sam whimpers, bucking her hips towards Kara’s mouth. “Don’t go drifting off on me with whatever dirty thing you’re thinking about.” 

Lena laughs at that, and Kara feels hands run through her hair—Lena’s? she isn’t sure—before being tugged,  _ harshly.  _ Kara moans in apology, right hand reaching between toned legs, and as Sam’s wetness makes a mess on her chin the blonde slips two fingers into the grasping heat of her lover’s cunt. Her hole flutters around Kara’s fingers tightly, needy, and Kara moans as Sam arches and mutters  _ harder.  _ It’s lost on Kara who she says it to, exactly, because Kara obeys with a curling of her fingers and Lena does, too, with a rough pull of Kara’s hair that the blonde distantly wonders if she’s alien, too. 

(Out of this world, perhaps.) 

Sam groans in pleasure. Kara hears her mutter  _ I’m close,  _ and Lena gasps  _ me too  _ before they moan Kara’s name at the same time, like offerings, dives in to all Sam has to offer and sucks, brushes her fingers against fluttering walls that had prayers of her name sung into the night. 

Kara’s lovers come with her name on their lips, and the heroine savors the way their hearts race and lungs pant for breath. Lena rolls off of Sam with a satisfied giggle, and the brunette trembles once more when Kara pulls out. Dark gaze meets her, and Kara smirks as she crawls up, lets her tongue peek out, and drags it along Sam’s abs— _ Lena’s  _ taste melds with Sam’s on her mouth—as she makes her way up, up, up until she is capturing her lips on hers. Their tongues meet in a dance that makes Kara’s toes curl, Sam (and Lena, so Kara hears) to moan deliciously, and when Kara finds the need for air she pulls back only to guide her fingers to Sam’s mouth. The woman sucks her digits hungrily, tongue swirling around them to clean her up, and Kara could’ve come just from that alone.

But tonight isn’t about her. 

Sam lets go of Kara’s fingers with a delightful pop. “Your turn, baby,” she husks, but Kara shakes her head with a smile and kisses the corner of her mouth reverently that she hears Sam’s breath escape her in a soft gasp and her heart stutter. 

“Next time, beloved,” she murmurs. Dark brown gaze meets her and Sam smiles softly like she is going to break, but Kara pulls her into a warm embrace as she pulls the sheets over the three of them. Kara reaches for Lena, too, but the woman is already sliding up behind Sam, draping her arm over them as she kisses the back of Sam’s shoulder. Kara laces her fingers with Lena, brushes her lips over Sam’s fingers, and tells the woman it has been a long day and she should get some sleep.

“We’re sticky,” Sam mumbles after a long while. “We should shower.” 

“I’m warm and I don’t want to move,” Lena grumbles, then yawns.

Kara chuckles and nuzzles into warmth. “Sleep. And yes, Sam, I’m going to change the sheets tomorrow.” 

Sam sighs contently and sinks into Kara’s and Lena’s warmth, and the blonde wonders if Sam is sung to sleep with her and Lena’s heartbeats, the way Kara always has fallen asleep to theirs. 

The last thought Kara has before succumbing to sleep, is that she’s home. 

//

Kara wakes up to the buzzing of her phone, the one set to Alex. She quietly extracts herself from Sam’s grip on her waist and Lena’s on her hand before she’s changing into her suit and flying off to the DEO to deal with whatever emergency they have. When she is done and the members of the alien gang attempting to break into a human prison are captured, it’s already bright and early in the morning. 

She lands on the second floor balcony to an empty bedroom, and she finds heartbeats she has memorized in the kitchen. Kara quickly changes into some pajamas before making her way to them, apologies on her lips only to stop short of a greeting when she finds Lena, in a fluffy white bathrobe that hung open, seated on Sam’s lap, facing the woman. Sam is seated on the chair by the breakfast table, already in her work attire of some shirt tucked in slacks and her blazer, hand very obviously working between Lena’s legs. Lena is holding back her moans, but Kara can easily hear her breathy whimpers, hears how wet she is for Sam. 

Kara isn’t really surprised. Sam’s work attire is...always a sight for sore eyes. And damp panties.  

“Kara,” Sam grins, and Lena whines and buries her face in Sam’s neck, whimpers  _ gonna come.  _ Kara flushes a deep red, still, even after so many times of walking in on them and watching them and even on the receiving end of those talented fingers. “Breakfast?” Sam offers, and the blonde squeaks at the implication, until the brunette gestures to the table where various food is prepared. 

Despite her blush and weakened knees, Kara makes it to the breakfast table without moaning or falling flat on her face. And it’s like Lena is teasing her, with the way she squirmed, how she let out a choked  _ Kara _ as she comes under Sam’s touch, but the CFO is smirking at her too, and the heroine realizes that they are  _ both  _ teasing her. 

Lena extracts herself from Sam’s lap with an almost bashful chuckle and sits on the chair beside Kara to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and  _ morning, Supergirl _ . The blonde sees her tie her robe, tries to ignore the way Sam so casually sucks her fingers clean, instead chooses to gulp down a glass of water and change the topic.

“I kicked alien ass this morning,” she mumbles, jumps the slightest bit when Lena puts a hand on her knee. 

“Are you hurt?” The CEO asks. 

Kara nods at that and offers her girlfriends a smile. “Of course not.” She looks down at her hands, bashful for a whole other reason now. “Actually, I—” She shrugs and looks up at Sam with a hopeful smile. “I thought of fighting alongside you, you know.” 

Sam’s stupid smirk seems to widen at that. “Have you now?” She glances at Lena, who chuckles and ducks her head bashfully. “Lena and I have just been...talking about that. Before we ah, got distracted.” 

Kara coughs lightly and swallows but tries to  _ focus.  _ “O-oh? Just, um, how… Exactly?” 

“Well,” Sam starts, reaching out for a spoon to fiddle with it before meeting Kara’s gaze. She looks more earnest than teasing now, and for it Kara is grateful. “I was wondering if you could teach me about, you know, the whole being a hero thing. And how to use my powers.” 

“And I’m going to make her suit,” Lena shares with a smile that pulls into a frown when she continues. “She wants it in black, though, which I guess is fashionable, but doesn’t it look a little...villain-y?” 

And just like that, Kara’s day is made.

//

They tell Ruby that night, about Sam’s powers, and Ruby stays slack-jawed and starry-eyed for a full minute before she screeches  _ I have one badass mom and two superhero moms?,  _ and Kara full-on ignores how she is labeled a superhero and not badass (hey she  _ can  _ be badass!) because Ruby just called them moms. Plural. Like, all  three of them. 

“You- you called us moms,” Lena breathes out, and when Kara looks at her she is a beat away from crying. Ruby just nods, slowly like she doesn’t quite understand. 

“Yes,” Ruby drawls. “You are my moms, right?” 

Lena would, for all eternity, deny crying at that, but she does. Kara does tear up, and she is the first to pull Ruby in her arms for a hug. Lena follows, and Sam does, too, with a groan of  _ my god you are idiots,  _ except Kara hears the tears of pride in her voice.

“Hey wait,” Ruby mumbles from under the pile of arms and hugs she is engulfed in. “Does that mean I’m half Kryptonian?” 

//

Kara brings Ruby to the DEO, after begging Alex to test her, too. Ruby is practically vibrating with excitement when they arrive at the cold, imposing building, mumbling  _ cool  _ and  _ awesome  _ at every direction and Sam had to remind her to  _ stay with us and don’t touch anything.  _

Alex has the girl wired up by the med bay, and Kara discovers that when she is excited, Ruby has questions upon questions, and all of them are too in shock to answer her. 

“Hey mom, do you think I can work here at the DEO? No, not you mom  _ mom,  _ I meant mommy Kara,” Ruby says in a rush, and Kara almost has a heart attack with how excited and proud she is at Ruby calling her that. Alex throws her a questioning look, but she falters, too, when Ruby asks, “when are you going to drop by our house, Auntie Alex? Mommy Lena promised me I can drink some wine when you do.” 

The three woman glare at Lena at that, but the CEO can’t be bothered, not when she tears up, yet again, at the simple word she is called as.

It’s lovely how things work out sometimes, Kara thinks.

//

Ruby doesn’t have powers.  _ Yet,  _ at least, Alex assures, because her DNA make-up is certainly human and Kryptonian, and they spend the car ride home with Ruby asking Kara how she spent her childhood with powers. She veers away from the sadder parts of the story and shares instead how she and Alex would sneak out to fly and touch the clouds, how she’d heat up her lunch secretly during school, and how she would do her best  _ not  _ to use her powers during PE. 

“You  _ can’t  _ do that,” Sam reiterates, and Ruby just nods and nods and nods until she brings up what Sam’s superhero name would be. 

//

They decided to let the media handle the name, like how CatCo did with Supergirl, but Sam made Kara and Lena promise to  _ not  _ try to impose their own suggestions on the whole naming thing. 

Kara teaches Sam everything she knows as soon as the full strength of her powers kick in. Sam is a quick learner though, and brilliant too, and she manages to only break seventeen mugs before she is able to pick one up properly. Her flying is  _ reckless,  _ however, and the first time she most definitely crashes on the ground, but Kara chalks it up to the new sort of freedom she is given with these powers.

Sam’s suit is black, like she requested, made of the same material Kara’s suit is, but the brunette wears a mask to protect her identity (“I can’t possibly wear glasses  _ now,  _ Kara; regardless, it’s terrible disguise”). It’s also distractingly tight, and Kara isn’t sure if that is Lena’s decision or Sam’s or maybe both, but they both smirk at her when Sam shows it to her the first time. 

(It lasts on Sam for all of two minutes, after which, it’s shed, and, well—powers were put to  _ very _ good use. It’s then that Sam discovers her freeze breath, and thankfully doesn’t end up freezing Lena—that would have been terrifying, Rao, but Lena only kept laughing even when she was supposed to be passed out from pleasure.) 

And Lena worries, still, but Kara and Sam come home to her flawless save for the occasional dirt and soot on their faces. Kara understands better now, though, because sometimes she watches Sam get beaten and thrown into buildings—she’s almost invulnerable, Kara knows, but she understands now the fear Lena feels. 

So she tries to be more careful this time. They listen to the DEO now, too, much to the agents’ surprise, and when Alex tells her, after a briefing, that Lena has sent in a letter of application even when the agent insisted that they  _ are not  _ hiring, Kara feels so loved, all over again. 

(J’onn hires Lena as a consultant, after flaunting her skills by hacking the DEO that even Winn couldn’t get their systems back. It’s technically blackmail and entirely illegal but it’s also very impressive, so J’onn said in so many conflicting words.) 

//

Being a hero has it’s occupational hazards and drawbacks. Being a parent, too. They finally manage to secure one date night without interruptions—J’onn promising he and the DEO would cover for them in case something comes up, and Alex promising to take Ruby out for some aunt-niece bonding—and they decide to dress up a little but just spend it at home with home-cooked food, good wine, and a movie or two.

Kara is fixing her dress when there’s a knock on the door. She jumps when Sam super speeds past her, smirking when Kara pouts.

“Show off,” Kara huffs, but she gives Sam an appreciative once-over as the CFO laughs and opens the door—she is wearing one of her plain button-downs with dark pants, but the icing on the cake is the lovely necktie around her neck. Kara hears the spiking of another familiar heartbeat, and when she looks behind her, it’s Lena, biting her lip as she looks at Sam.

At least she isn’t alone in her appreciation.

“Hey Maggie,” Sam greets, and when Kara  _ finally  _ brings her attention to the doorway, the dimpled detective is smirking knowingly at them.

“Hey, hi,” she greets with a wave. “Here to pick up little Ari.”

“Where’s Alex?” Kara asks. Ruby comes bounding down the stairs, running towards Maggie with a hug. Maggie groans but accepts it, pats Ruby’s head as they chuckle. 

“Some business running late,” Maggie explains. The three women nod and hug Ruby goodbye, tell her to be good. 

“Later, lesbians,” the detective laughs, before turning to Ruby. “Come on kid. I’ll give you a tour of NCPD and we can try and shoo—”

_ No guns!  _ is collectively yelled by the three women, the two Kryptonians sticking their heads out of the doorway and glaring at Maggie who laughs, yet again, and raises her hands in defense. 

“Cool,” she laughs, and she hooks an arm around the giggling Ruby. “I suppose we’re sticking to the science museum as planned by Alex. And hey, you like detective films, yeah?”

**

They eat dinner over light chatter, one of Sam’s vinyl favorites, and good wine. It’s a definite contrast to their usual days of haste and hustle, and it’s always a welcomed change of pace. After dinner, Kara brings the plates to the sink to wash them so they can watch the movie without having to worry about cleaning up—except, just as she is about to start, a familiar warm body pulls her back flush to her front. 

“Do that later,” Sam murmurs as she kisses the crook of Kara’s neck, soft hands tenderly caressing her sides. Kara lets out a shaky breath. She is ready to surrender, then, but Sam pulls her by the hip, flips them, and pins Kara to the counter as she meets her lips in a hungry kiss that tasted of fine wine and sweet tarts. Kara threads one hand through Sam’s hair, the other wrapping around her tie, and when she tugs on it and nips her lower lip there is a crash and marble crumbling on her left foot.

“Do you know how much that counter costs?” Kara hears from somewhere in the room, and when she dares pull away from Sam, Lena is watching them with a smirk. “Please. How about we skip the movies and… Have dessert without breaking anything else, in the bedroom?” 

“That wasn’t me,” Kara mumbles. Sam chuckles against her neck, before pulling back to look at Lena apologetically. She murmurs a  _ sorry  _ then walks up to Lena to pick her up, bridal style, and with a glance back at Kara, they are making their way to the bedroom.

Kara switches the sun lamps on, bathing the room in the familiar red glow. She sees Sam lower Lena, and as soon as she does, the CEO grabs the brunette’s tie and smirks. Kara joins them with a giggle as she hears Lena whisper  _ you should wear ties more often,  _ and the blonde stands beside Lena, in front of Sam, to nod sagely and agree, before she’s reaching for Sam’s shirt and start unbuttoning her. Lena helps her out, and there isn’t a second wasted as they strip the brunette of her clothes—including the tie, but Kara does hear Lena mutter  _ next time,  _ and she is curious for a moment until she is distracted by Lena directing her attention to her and ridding her of her dress, too. 

It’s not long after all their clothes meet the floor. Sam’s hand is buried in Lena’s hair while she kisses her, and Kara busies herself with marking Sam’s neck. The brunette groans at a particularly harsh nip. Lena seems to take the chance, pushing Sam to lay on the bed. The action seems to turn Sam on even further—her mouth falls open and she looks positively ravenous—and Lena doesn’t wait, either. She straddles Sam’s left thigh and attaches their lips together again, kiss turning hungrier than mere seconds before, and even without her powers, Kara can smell their arousal in the air.

For a moment, perhaps longer, Kara could only watch how Lena tries to grind, ever so gracefully, against Sam’s thigh, how Sam’s hands flex against Lena’s pale waist. Kara licks her lips, notices Sam take Lena’s right hand and slowly guide it between her legs.

“Don’t tease,” Sam growls. Lena chuckles, tears a moan from Sam as she teases her pussy lips. Lena giggles  _ I’ll try,  _ and she slips a finger, then two, inside the woman, just as Kara sits beside Sam so she could grab Lena for a kiss. The CFO groans at the sight, or the fingers inside her, Kara isn’t sure, but they giggle and Kara tells Lena to  _ make her moan.  _

Lena obliges, always eager to please, Kara finds, and returns her attention to Sam. Kara focuses on her, too, leaning in to capture her lips and swallow her moans as Lena seems to be working to make her come now. The raven-haired woman shifts so she lies on one side of Sam, and Kara settles on the other side. Kara brings her kisses lower, nipping and licking down Sam’s jaw and neck as her hands explore, too, cupping the full mounds of the woman’s breasts and lightly tugging on her nipples. 

“Harder,” Sam breathes out, dark eyes on Kara. It makes the blonde swallow, for a moment, until Lena is taking Sam’s attention by pulling her into a hungry kiss. Kara notices the frantic movements of her hand between Sam’s legs, olive thighs trembling as her hand wraps around Lena’s wrist, as if guiding her. The blonde takes her own sweet time, peppering her side of Sam’s shoulder with kisses, moving lower, lower, until she’s taking a hard nipple between her lips and tugging gently. Sam moans and Kara feels a hand tug on her hair. She repeats the action and Sam arches, hisses  _ I’m coming,  _ and Kara looks up just in time to share with Lena the lovely,  _ lovely  _ sight of Sam succumbing to pleasure, her neck drawn tight and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream as she comes. 

She collapses on the bed with a pant. Kara chuckles and sits up to reach for a bottle of water by the bedside table to offer it to Sam, except when she looks back at them, the CFO is guiding Lena’s wet fingers to her mouth.

Kara drops the bottle when Sam meets her gaze as she sucks those pale digits, cheeks hollowing before she pulls back with a pop. 

_ “Rao,”  _ the blonde rasps, swallows thickly because she is sure her throat dried and maybe she is the one in need of the water. Lena straddles Sam again, giggling quite proudly, and they share a kiss that Kara guesses tasted of Sam. 

Kara shifts and moves behind Lena. She runs her palms over her pale back and the woman arches to her, pulls back from their kiss to look behind her. She stands straight. The blonde wraps her left arm around Lena’s waist, kisses the spot under her left ear, just as Sam sits up to plant a hot kiss on her breast. Kara lets her right hand trail down Lena’s stomach. She feels it flutter against her touch, hears Sam chuckle breathlessly, and when Kara’s fingers meet wetness between Lena’s legs, the CEO moans. 

“Baby,” she whimpers. “More.” 

Kara meets Sam’s gaze at that. The brunette just shrugs, leans in to suck lightly on Lena’s hard nipple. The blonde nips the pale neck, drawing another moan from Lena, and when she bucks her hips towards Kara’s teasing fingers, Kara makes a sound of disapproval. She lifts her left arm to pull Lena’s hair back; Kara grunts against her ear, hisses  _ patience, love,  _ and nuzzles her nose along the curve of soft skin as her fingers dance against Lena’s entrance. Sam takes her time leaving little bites and marks on pale breasts, and when Lena begs  _ please, Kara  _ yet again, she gives in, just this once, to slip a lone finger inside her soaked cunt. 

Lena’s walls flutter tightly around her digit. Kara shudders at the feeling, hisses a foreign curse, and Lena replies  _ sokao  _ in such a breathless manner that Kara’s brain stutters for a moment. The hand on Lena’s hair loosens, only for Kara to trail it lower and wrap it around her pale neck. Lena tenses for the briefest of moments before she relaxes against Kara’s front, her throat bobbing against her palm in a familiar way.

“Again,  _ zhao, _ ” Kara rasps. Lena whimpers, and Kara curls her finger, brushes against her walls. She sees pale hands tug on brown hair, Sam sucking and leaving marks all over Lena’s breasts. Kara digs her palm against her clit.  _ “Lena.”  _

_ “Please,”  _ the woman begs in a sob. “More, Kara, I—” 

Kara feels a hand on hers, around Lena’s throat, and when she looks down Sam is guiding her, putting more pressure on Lena’s neck. The blonde nips her ear, whispers  _ scream my name  _ on Lena’s ear, before she’s pushing a second finger and curling them against that spot she knows makes Lena sing her praises. She is so wet that she soaks Kara’s fingers, and a harder grind of the base of her palm against her clit and Lena is screaming her name, as ordained of her, and Kara lets go as she does, shaking against her. Sam and Kara hold her up as she comes, ever graceful, and she leans back limply against Kara with a breathless laugh.

Sam hums, face buried between Lena’s breasts, and looking up at the two of them. “Say thank you, Lee,” she mumbles, and Lena playfully swats her shoulders.  _ Nahkluv, zhao,  _ Lena whispers anyway, and Kara kisses her temple before she pulls out. 

_ “Zhindif,”  _ Kara murmurs, presses another kiss on a freckle on Lena’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Lena chuckles, glances at Kara, and bites her lip. “I am,” she murmurs. “But I believe it’s your turn now?” 

Kara licks her lips, opens her mouth to speak, but chokes on her words when Lena lifts her soaked hand to Sam’s lips. Kara groans and Sam giggles around her fingers as she cleans her up—she really  _ never  _ tires of doing that. Lena urges Kara to lay on her back in the middle of the bed. The raven-haired woman settles on top of her with a leering grin. Her position reminds Kara of her punishment, some time ago, and she blushes despite herself. 

“You’re not going to tie me up, are you?” Kara jokes. Lena leans in and giggles in her ear.

“Only if you misbehave, beloved.” 

Kara nods obediently at that. She sees Sam move behind Lena. Curious, she decides to ask, except there is a hand between her legs that makes her choke on her words. 

“What is it, baby?” Lena purrs, even as she runs a finger up and down Kara’s slit. The blonde moans, spreads her legs wider, bucks her hips in hopes Lena would give in. 

“Sam,” Kara manages. “What is she—” She cuts herself off, slams her eyes shut and fists the sheets under her when Lena drags a wet finger up her clit. She teases her with feather light touches. Kara whines. 

“Yes, Kara?” Lena murmurs against her ear, before nipping her lobe. The woman whimpers, her finger still teasing Kara, until she slides inside her with a moan that takes Kara by surprise. She opens her eyes, hands reaching out to hold Lena’s hips, as she rolls her own towards the finger inside her for more. 

“Tell me what she’s doing,” Kara whispers to Lena. The raven-haired woman chokes out a moan and curls the lone finger inside the blonde, making her clench and moan again. 

“She’s- She’s licking me,” Lena whispers. Kara squeezes her eyes shut at the image, at the pleasure brought by Lena brushing against her clit. Lena hums in delight, then giggles breathlessly, pulls away from Kara’s neck. “Sam? Will you- Can you- You know. Again?”

Again? 

“Again?” Kara echoes, opening her eyes with her curiosity doubling now. Lena flushes a bright red at that, looking down at Kara with a bashful expression on her face. 

“Just—” Lena shrugs, and as if to distract her, Kara feels another finger joining the one inside her and,  _ Rao.  _ She moans, bucks her hips and, not knowing what to do with her hands, grabs Lena’s waist. She arches into Lena as the woman starts to move, even as she buries her face in Kara’s neck to whimper in her ear. “She’s suckling my clit,” Lena continues. Kara groans again at that, fingers digging into soft pale flesh, whimpers Lena’s name when she brushes her thumb against her clit as if she is copying what Sam is doing to her. Kara slams her eyes shut again, savoring the building pleasure and picturing what, exactly, Sam is doing. “I’m- I’m so wet, Kara,” Lena sighs, her breath hot and tickling Kara’s ear. The blonde lets out a shaky moan at that, drawing it out as Lena whimpers again, the sound restrained like she’s holding herself back. 

“Tell me,” Kara urges. There’s a resounding slap that echoes in the room, Lena moaning Sam’s name on Kara’s ear, and the blonde feels the way Lena tenses for the briefest of moments. Kara grinds her cunt against Lena’s fingers, desperate for more, and she doesn’t really care at this point if she ends up riding the digits inside her. “Tell me,” she coaxes again. Lena takes a shuddering breath and Kara feels her move back before she speaks. 

“She’s—” Lena groans again. It’s almost like whatever Sam is doing is to purposedly stop Lena from answering her, and her curiosity is driving Kara wild with the possibilities. Lena, for her part, seems to be doing her best in pleasuring Kara even if she’s a little distracted, but Kara just wants to know now. 

Sam slaps Lena’s ass again. Kara almost feels her flesh bounce, feels Lena push back against Sam as if asking for more, so she doesn’t entirely expect when Lena starts a harder pace between her legs. Kara doesn’t bite back her moan. Lena’s whimpers turn into desperate whines, and it’s moments of utter submission like this that Kara feels control slip from her grip as well. It’s delirious pleasure, the friction between her legs and Lena’s delighted moans in her ear like that, and she thinks it’s mostly the latter that slowly pushes her to the edge.

_ “Sam,”  _ Lena chokes out against Kara’s ear, needy, desperate. Kara feels her move, hips gyrating, searching for more, and she bucks her hips towards Lena’s fingers in response.

“So close, Lena,” Kara breathes. “Just- Just tell me what—”

“Me too,” the raven-haired woman pants. Her voice is raspy and high-pitched, frantic like her movements between Kara’s legs. “Sam’s rimming me,” she continues in a muffled whimper in Kara’s neck. 

For a moment, Kara thinks her brain short-circuits. They have talked about that before, in passing, when Sam teased that Lena is tense because she has a stick up her ass and she just needed them to fuck her with it—words  _ entirely  _ too crass Kara never really thought Sam would say them, but she had, and Kara had ended up a stuttering idiot whose face and neck were beet red.

Lena’s response had been  _ if you worked me up well, perhaps,  _ and Kara doesn’t remember much from that conversation. She probably passed out with embarrassment. She had a lot of catching up to do with both of her lovers,  _ sexually,  _ and though Lena and Sam are patient and tenderly loving, Kara just wanted to...surprise them. 

So Kara did her own research, trying her best to be discreet despite blushing as she read through  _ educational _ materials. Asks to watch, when Lena asks for Sam to do  _ that _ to her, one night—then another time, and another, Kara squirming and blushing with arousal and embarrassment as Lena begs for more. A finger—another. 

(Those “study sessions” always end up with Lena dazed with pleasure and Kara coming under Sam’s touch, and Sam would always kiss them good night, and Kara would wake her up with gratitude and her head between the woman’s legs.) 

Lena telling her what Sam is doing burns the image of Sam burying her face between plump, pale ass cheeks behind Kara’s eyelids. It’s embarrassing, how loudly she moans because of it, but the knowledge of Sam reducing the ever-graceful Lena Luthor into whimpering moans with her tongue teasing that tight, pink pucker—that same tongue that has made Kara scream and moan for all of National City to hear, instead probing open Lena’s asshole with gentle laps and hungry licks—has her coming, hard, screaming Lena’s name and gripping her waist tightly that there may be bruises there come morning.

Lena pants  _ good, baby?  _ in her ear as she pulls out, but Kara misses it, ignores her burning need for air, too, instead moves her hands lower until she’s cupping Lena’s ass. She yanks them apart, and Lena reacts with Kara’s name on her tongue.

“You like that?” Kara husks. “Does Sam’s tongue feel good, beloved?” It’s a question that has her heating up with something aside from arousal, but the shame takes a backseat when Lena nods desperately, whispers  _ yes, please, more.  _ Lena is trembling above her. Kara digs her fingers on her soft flesh, hears Sam mutter curses, and moments later Lena squeals before dissolving into moans. 

“I’m so close,” Lena tells them. Kara feels how desperate she is with the frantic rolling of her hips. Sam groans at that and does  _ something  _ that has Lena biting Kara’s shoulder. “M-my clit, Sam,  _ please,  _ make me come.” 

Kara shudders at those words, whispers  _ better say Sam’s name, baby  _ as she squeezes plump cheeks, and moments later, Lena tenses, arches her back, moaning Sam’s name right against her ear. It sends shudders down her spine and it’s lovely, how fragile with pleasure Lena sounds. She murmurs praises in her ear, whispers  _ good girl  _ and  _ I got you _ as she comes, collapsing on Kara with a breathy whine. There is movement and later, Sam lays beside them, and Kara regrets glancing at her because she looks so pleased and  _ messy,  _ chin wet with Lena’s juices. Kara groans.

“Are you both alright?” Sam asks with a chuckle and concern in her voice. Kara reaches forward and brushes Lena’s hair from her face. The woman breathes a shaky laugh and nods. 

“Perfect,” Lena murmurs. “That was...”

“New,” Kara suggests with a lick of her lips. “But also really,  _ really  _ hot.” 

They chuckle. Kara presses a soft kiss on Lena’s temple just as Sam rolls off the bed with a promise of water and some energy bars, turns off the red sun lamp so she and Kara could...recharge. Lena shifts off of Kara and snuggles into the woman’s side, mumbling  _ keep me warm, baby.  _ The blonde smiles fondly and pulls her into her arms.

“You do realize that we aren’t done yet,” Kara tells her with a slight laugh. Lena bites on her shoulder, making the blonde yelp and laugh further. “Behave or we’ll punish you.” 

Lena giggles. “You do know that’s not a threat, right?” 

“You’re so insatiable,” the blonde shoots back. “Whatever will we do to you?” 

Lena threads their fingers together and smirks. “Whatever you want.” 

Sam returns with a tray of her promised goods and a laugh. “Careful what you wish for, Luthor.” She settles the tray on the bedside table to be forgotten until later and sits beside Kara, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling her flush to her. “I have an idea,” she whispers, and Kara sees Lena pout at that. “You keep quiet and sit still, Lena,” Sam continues as she pulls back and stands. Kara stands, too, but Sam is back mere seconds later—it’s almost an abuse of her super speed at this point—and hands her the vibrating strap-on that Lena had spruced up with a wireless remote. It’s a favorite, a familiar part of their...adventures, but Kara still flushes at the sight of it. 

“You’re adorable,” Sam chuckles. “You need help putting it on?” 

Kara shakes her head and takes it anyway. She has learned how to put it on, thank you very much, but she focuses too much on it that when she’s done, her knees almost buckle when she notices Lena sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her, looking so  _ hungry  _ as if she hasn’t just come minutes ago. Lena drags her gaze from the toy up, taking in Kara’s physique and biting her lip, until dark gazes meet.

“Can I suck you?”

They are words that hit Kara with a fresh wave of arousal. Lena, all elegant power, has a way with words, and there’s something so intoxicating about such dirty things falling from those plump lips. Kara takes a shuddering breath, swallows thickly, wills the control she is supposed to be having. She licks her lips. “On your knees, Lena.” 

The raven-haired woman doesn’t need to be told twice. She moves, in an almost teasing way, stands in front of Kara to bashfully smile at her before slowly,  _ so slowly,  _ dropping to her knees, gentle hands on Kara’s thighs as she looks up at the woman. 

It’s always a jarring sight, even if she’s seen it enough times. Kara doesn’t notice the red light return to the room. She swallows again, watches Lena press soft kisses on her thighs before taking the base of the fake cock in her hand. She tugs lightly, making Kara bite her lip, makes a show of kissing up the length to the tip before she swirls her tongue around the thicker head. Kara wishes she could feel, so badly, especially when Lena wraps her lips around the tip and sucks like she’s having candy. The blonde clenches her fists on her side, does her best to stay upright, even as she watches Lena pull away with a giggle and a line of spit connecting the tip of the toy to her lips.

“You like that?” Lena asks, sounding so damn innocent despite the smirk on her lips and Kara just wants to wipe it off. 

“Bet she does,” Sam murmurs from Kara’s left. The blonde looks up at her, jaw dropping when she finds her wearing a strap-on, too. Sam just throws her a wink before she’s standing beside her, threading her hand through Lena’s hair, then directing her to her own cock. 

_ Oh. _

Lena lets out a groan that’s more animalistic than human, the sound muffled as soon as she wraps her lips around Sam’s shaft. Kara lets out a shaky breath, the sight in front of her driving all moisture between her legs. 

“Take it all, Lena,” Sam whispers, slips her hand to join the other in dark hair. Kara is only able to watch, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. The purple shaft disappears down Lena’s throat, small sounds of gagging making its way to her ears, and Kara is close to combusting now. “Good girl,” Sam purrs, when Lena is able to take the length of the toy. The brunette hums, holds her there for a second or two, before she pulls back to let Lena breathe. The woman coughs, drool dripping down her chin. Lena’s hands are gripping Sam’s thighs for dear life, but Sam takes her right hand and guides it to Kara’s cock. The movement makes Kara jolt with pleasure at the light tug against her cunt. “Now, now. Don’t forget about Kara, hm?”

“Sorry,” Lena rasps. Sam tugs on her hair and Lena seems to take the direction, shifting so she kneels between the two women. 

“Open up, love,” Sam instructs. “Suck Kara’s cock. You wanted it, didn’t you?” 

“So much,” Lena sighs, bats her lashes. Kara clenches her fists tightly as Sam lets Lena go, only for her to take Kara’s balled fist, coax it open, and settles it on dark hair. Lena meets her gaze at that, hungry and desperate, and Kara chews on her lower lip as she watches Lena take her cock in her mouth again. She does the same thing she did to Sam, slowly taking her length in her throat just to soak it with her drool, and Sam hums in approval beside her. Kara sees Lena’s pale hand stroking Sam’s shaft, too, and it’s  _ so much  _ that Kara is sure she is on fire at that moment. 

Lena pulls back for a moment, glances up at the both of them. She presses a kiss on the tips of their fake cocks that Kara is dying to feel, before she tugs on their lengths to urge them closer. Sam pulls Kara in with an arm around her waist. Then Lena is swirling her tongue around the heads, the sight making Kara choke on air and her knees buckle that she’s glad Sam is holding her up somewhat. Sam leans in to whisper  _ lovely sight, hm?  _ in her ear, and Kara could only nod. Sam puts her hand over Kara’s on Lena’s hair, guides her to tug and pull, and despite her uncertainty—she knows Lena wants it, what with her looking at them like that like she’s silently begging, and Kara wants so much to please her, except she doesn’t know how  _ this  _ works, and she is so, so thankful for Sam for always being so patient with her—she is rewarded with Lena moaning, mouth falling open with praise and eyes darkening ever so quickly. 

“Please,” Lena rasps. It’s a simple plea, one that stokes the already-raging fire in Kara’s gut, and if they ask Kara would deny it was her  _ own  _ doing, but she’s holding Lena tightly by the hair and pulling her up. Lena groans, eyes slamming shut as she gets up on shaky knees, and an apology is on the tip of Kara’s tongue except when Lena meets her gaze she looks more frenzied, now, like— _ oh.  _ She likes that. Sam chuckles as she lets Kara go, and the blonde pulls Lena by her waist until Kara sits on the edge of the bed and the raven-haired woman settles on her lap. 

_ Ride me  _ falls more easily from her lips now, and Lena, perhaps too turned on from her little stunt on her knees, eagerly grabs Kara’s cock and aligns it with her entrance before she is slamming herself down without much prelude. Kara holds her by the waist, watching the toy disappear inside her only to slip out shiny with Lena’s juices. The woman presses her forehead against her, warm puffs of breath against her lips, hands gripping Kara’s shoulder so tightly that nails dig into skin. Lena rides her cock at an almost frantic pace, only faltering when the vibrations begin—Kara looks over Lena’s shoulder to find Sam watching them a mere step away, remote on one hand, her cock in the other as she tugged on the toy. Kara figures she is wearing the double-ended one, what with the way her face contorts with pleasure as she watches. 

Kara has, over the months, learned to put on a show. She manages a smirk over Lena’s shoulder that Sam catches with a bite of her lip. Kara buries her face in Lena’s neck, gaze locked with Sam’s, and she reaches behind Lena to rake her nails down, leaving red, angry lines on the pale back. Notices Sam shudder, her hand move faster.

“Kara,” Lena hisses. “I’m going to come, Kara,  _ fuck.” _

Kara hums, palms Lena’s ass, keeps her gaze on Sam. “Come for me,” she says simply, and Sam whimpers as her eyes flutter shut, Lena moans against her ear—a prayer upon a prayer, sung to her in throes of passion as her lovers come with  _ her  _ name on their lips. 

No one can fault her for absolutely craving said moans of her name. It’s addicting, exhilarating, even more than flying itself. 

Lena pants on top of her and Kara kisses her neck softly as she urges Sam to join them on the bed. The woman walks to them with shaky knees, sits on the bed carelessly and pulls Kara to a rough kiss that takes  the blonde’s breath away.

“That was so hot, Kara,” she whispers, and it’s a praise that has Kara blushing despite what she had just done. Lena agrees with a mumbled  _ so hot.  _ Sam presses a final kiss on the corner of Kara’s lips before she is inviting them to settle on the middle of the bed. “Unless you want to nap, Lee?” Sam inquires. Lena looks up from where she hides on Kara’s neck, biting her lip.

“Are we going to use both?” She asks bashfully. 

Kara blinks owlishly at the implication of it when Sam nods.  “Only if you want to, love.” 

Lena nods this time, pushing herself up with a soft moan as she adjusts on Kara’s lap, her cock still buried deep inside her. Kara licks her lips, holds on to her waist to keep her there as she moves to the middle of the bed as suggested—Lena tries to bite back her moans but she whimpers with every movement—and once they settle, Kara on her back and Lena holding herself up on her elbows, Sam gets up to head to the dresser. 

“So,” Kara murmurs as they wait for Sam. Lena whines and hides her face in Kara’s neck again, and the blonde chuckles. “Don’t worry, beloved,” Kara assures. “We’ll take care of you.” 

The bed shifts by Kara’s feet. She hears Sam uncap the bottle of lube and squirt some of it on her fingers. Lena tenses above Kara, perhaps at the first touch, and Sam coos for her to relax. The blonde reaches up to cup Lena’s cheek, presses a soft kiss on her lips, and smiles at the woman when she melts into it with a sigh. 

“Good girl,” Kara whispers, caressing Lena’s cheek with her thumb as her eyebrows knot with concentration. She feels her roll her hips against her lap and whimper, perhaps distracting herself by riding Kara again. Sam murmurs  _ you’re so tight around my finger, Lena,  _ and Kara thinks that was said for mostly her benefit, because she definitely groans at that. 

“Ready for another finger?” Sam asks, and Kara gives Lena another soft kiss and a praise as she nods. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth falls open with a soft whimper. Kara presses kisses down her jaw, her neck, and Sam lets out a delicious groan and a hissed  _ fucking tight.  _ The blonde shudders. 

“How’s that feel, Lena?” Kara murmurs. “Good?” She slowly brings her hands lower, one hand cupping the back of Lena’s neck to pull her into a kiss, the other moving down to cup a full breast. Lena moans against her mouth, pulls back for air. She rolls her hips back when Kara pinches her nipple, making the strap-on grind against Kara’s cunt.

She is reminded just how turned on she already is. 

“Feel so full, “ Lena breathes. Her cheeks are flushed and she is panting. She manages an open-mouthed kiss on Kara’s neck, making the blonde sigh, before she’s grinding on Kara’s lap again. “Can you- Can you work in a third, Sam, please?” 

Sam obeys quietly, and the only indication Kara has is Lena dissolving into more moans and cries above Kara. The blonde leaves little marks on Lena’s neck and shoulders, plays with her nipples too, that leaves Lena so worked up that she hisses  _ I’m so fucking close already  _ even before Sam asks if she’s ready. She nods, though, whines when Sam seems to pull out, and Kara hears her pour more lube as she kneels properly behind Lena. She pulls her by her hips, making her tug on Kara’s cock, and the blonde groans as she grabs the raven-haired woman’s waist. 

“Red, yellow, green, Lena?” Sam prods. Lena nods furiously, chokes out an affirmation, _green, fucking_ _green,_ before crying out _please fuck me,_ but Sam doesn’t relent. Kara manages a glance over at her and sees the brunette staring intently at Lena’s ass. Must have been a sight; Kara knows. She’s watched her before. 

“Tell me what you want, darling,” Sam says. She feels something bump slightly against the base of the strap-on. Lena hisses a curse against Kara’s ear and she wonders what sort of teasing Sam manages to do now. 

“Please,” Lena sobs, sounding delirious, desperate. Her head is buried in Kara’s neck now, hot breath against her neck, and she grinds desperately on Kara's lap. “F-Fuck my ass.”

The words sound foreign to Kara,  _ dirty _ even, that she blushes a deep red despite the light in the room, yet at the same time she finds herself shuddering, grabbing Lena's waist to keep her still as Sam whispers  _ good girl  _ and soon, the raven-haired woman lets loose a long, ragged moan, hisses curses and  _ yes yes yes.  _ The room stills, for a moment after some, and despite the red glow they are basked in, Kara hears Sam's hushed  _ Jesus fuck Lena.  _ The CEO jolts, groans another plea and soon, Sam is moving again.

“I'm so close already,” Lena hisses. Kara hushes her as she grits her teeth, feels Sam move and mutter  _ not yet, baby _ , and when Lena lets out a kittenish whine that is broken, desperate, yet so  _ pleasured,  _ Kara finally finds it in her to move. She feels for Sam's rhythm and follows it—as she pulls out, she bucks her hips and grinds against Lena's cunt, angles her hips just so, and as Sam pushes in she pulls back, lifting Lena as she can. They start a slow pace which has Lena muttering curses in her haze, but with every thrust they pick up speed. Sam mumbles  _ you're taking it so good, Lena,  _ and Kara imagines they are quite a sight—Lena, pale skin flushed a delicious pink and damp with sweat, fucked in both holes by her Kryptonian girlfriends. Kara should be ashamed, how filthy it all sounds, but all she feels is a pull in her gut that screams pleasure and she finds herself whispering  _ you like getting fucked like this, Lena?  _ in the woman's ear.

Lena doesn't answer, just whines some more. A whimper later and Kara watches her arch up towards Sam, pale neck exposed to the blonde as she cries out. Sam's hand is buried in her hair. 

“Please,” Lena chokes out. Kara leans up and bites her jaw. At this point she has quite lost her rhythm now, choosing only to fuck relentlessly into Lena. The woman doesn't mind, what with her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and even Sam seems to be in delirious haze too with her muttered curses and praises of  _ fuck, look at that lovely ass  _ and  _ such a good girl for us, Lena _ , and when the raven-haired woman cries out another plea, Kara is glad Sam finally relents, because she is close, too.

“Come for us, Lena,” Sam hisses. “Let us see how hard you fucking come with our dicks buried in your holes.”

Kara cries out at that, too, and she barely registers the way Lena screams in pleasure, how she shakes and collapses on top of Kara as she comes because she is coming, too. She feels Sam's frantic movements, hears her whimper a sort of portmanteau of Kara and Lena's names. The pleasure burns white hot heat throughout Kara, blinding behind her eyelids as her fingers dig into soft flesh, and there's nothing but electricity buzzing through her nerves for several moments as she tries to catch her breath.

When she begins to feel  _ something _ again, she notices that Lena is still catching her breath right against her ear. She whimpers and Kara feels movement at the foot of the bed. Sam gets out, it seems, and it's confirmed when she hears a thud of perhaps her strap-on on the floor. Sam lays beside them, kisses Lena's shoulder and murmurs  _ honey, you need to rehydrate and rest.  _ Kara blinks. 

“Too tired to move,” Lena mumbles, buries her face closer to Kara's neck. The blonde chuckles and feels tiredness seep into her bones as well, until there is a flick and the light in the room is back to its dim orange lighting. Kara's powers trickle back like rainwater on her palms, and she carefully shifts so she could lay Lena down on her side. She moves to pull out, apologizes when Lena whines in her sensitivity. 

“Are you okay, beloved?” Kara murmurs, and she waits for Lena's affirmation before she sits up to remove her harness. She reaches for the bottles of water, hands one to Sam, and urges Lena to drink some, too. She does, after much coaxing, and the water dribbles down her chin with how lazily she drinks. The Kryptonians chuckle and let her; Sam pulls the sheets over them and settles down, wraps her arms around Lena who falls asleep quickly. Kara yawns; despite supposedly being recharged, she feels a little exhausted, and she sinks into her girlfriends' offered warmth to take a short nap.

After that, they definitely deserve it.

//

The soft melody in the distance is what stirs Kara awake. She doesn’t feel tired anymore but excitement still buzzes in her fingertips. Lena’s dark hair frames her face as she lies beside Kara, the heroine and the sheets around her waist keeping her warm. Sam is nowhere to be found, she notices, but she easily finds her heartbeat and she glances to the loveseat at the corner of the bedroom. Sam is there, in her bathrobe, legs tucked under her as she nurses a glass of wine. Her vinyl player sits on the table beside the loveseat, playing one of her favorite records. The player is a gift from Kara; she found it at an antique shop back in Metropolis, when she had visited Kal (oh, dear Kal is a whole nother story she doesn’t want to think back to). Sam smiles at her and murmurs for her to  _ go back to sleep, love,  _ loud enough for Kara to hear. The blonde gently pulls away from Lena to stand, feeling the cold air though barely reacting to it. She walks to Sam, resting one knee on the cushion as she kisses the brunette’s forehead. Sam smiles, warm and bright despite the dimness of the room. 

“I can hear you thinking,” she whispers, settling beside Sam despite her nakedness and resting her head against her shoulder. “What are you thinking?” 

Sam chuckles and sets her glass of wine on the side table. She shrugs, takes Kara’s hand in hers. “Just how lucky I am,” she says, looking from Lena then to Kara. The blonde feels her heart race at that, her cheeks flush she hopes Sam doesn’t see. The woman chuckles. “It’s always so lovely, hearing your heart race for me,” she murmurs. She shifts, reaches her hand to place it over Kara’s chest. She’s warm, so warm like Lena and Kara sinks into her touch, content. They direct their attention to the bed; the daughters of Krypton, Kara Zor-El, and her identities as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and Samantha Arias, of whichever family she has hailed from, a heroine in her own right, share the view that is a peacefully-sleeping Lena Luthor. 

There isn’t much to think about, now, just much to be thankful for. 

They sit up straight when Lena’s heartbeat shifts as she stirs on the bed. Sam urges Kara to stand so she does, walking back to the bed and smiling at Lena when she sees her frown. 

“Hey, beloved,” she murmurs. 

Lena sits up, runs her hand through her hair. “I thought there was an emergency or something,” she mumbles. 

Kara shakes her head. “We’re here.” 

Lena bites her lip and looks around the room to find Sam. She shakes her head and chuckles. “Sorry, I just…” 

The blonde reaches out for her. “You’re alright, love.” She smiles, pulls her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “Bad dream?”

Lena shakes her head again as Kara moves to sit closer to her. “Just cold.” The blonde smiles apologetically at that. Lena dismisses her with a kiss on her temple then sinking to Kara’s warmth. Kara wraps her arms around her. “Why are you sulking there with your sad music, Sam?” She tells the brunette, who laughs and hops up to hover until she’s on the bed. She settles beside them. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” Sam tells Lena. She pulls the sheets over them, pulls the two to lay back down with a giggle. “Warm now?” 

Lena smiles and nods. “Is that so?” She cups Sam’s cheek and pulls her into a soft kiss, one that is as tender as the way Lena turns her gaze to Kara. “I think I’m the lucky one.” 

Kara laughs, reaches for Sam to poke her on the arm. Sam huffs an indignant  _ ow  _ but she’s laughing, and Kara thinks they’re both idiots because she is clearly the lucky one. Lena swats Kara’s arm at that, giggles again like a teenager in love, and Kara understands because she is drunk with the feeling, too. Sam reminds them that she has to pick Ruby up from Alex’s, and Kara suggests they all go and get brunch from McDonald’s,  _ please please please,  _ and Lena rolls to face Sam because  _ I’m not making this decision.  _ Kara begs, again and again, and Sam mutters  _ it’s so much better when she’s just begging to come  _ and the blonde shuts up, finally, sputters and hits Sam as she blushes furiously. Kara just huffs and puffs for a few moments, until Lena is turning back to face her and kissing her and Sam is saying  _ fine, greasy, oily brunch it is,  _ and Kara just grins and laughs and thinks that no, she definitely is the lucky one.

Perhaps, sometimes, the universe is kind, and for all the things they have been through maybe it deemed them deserving of this happiness. Maybe it's luck, or destiny, it doesn't really matter much to her—all that does is the three of them, happy, content, at home with each other. 

.

.

.

.

[ this be the music they get sappy to ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzzjmwJdvo4)

_ Being as in love with you as I am _ _   
_ _ Being as in love _ _   
_ _ Love _ _   
_ __ Love


End file.
